RADIANCE: Bright Horror
by Born of True Destiny
Summary: Radiantmask's brother changed in the worst way. He was a murderer, a traitor and Radiantmask is expected to follow in his pawsteps. It turns out, proving to ShadowClan that she loyal may require putting her life on the line and making sacrifices not even StarClan could predict.
1. Prologue

**Make sure you review!**

**Prolgue**

A dark gray tom leapt from where he stood and ran to face a gray and black tom. The fur along his spine was on end as he spoke. "Blackstorm, how _dare_ you kill Seedstar? He was leader of this Clan and your mentor. Has the warrior code taught you nothing?"

The gray and black tom looked at the gray tom with fire in his eyes. "Fox dung to the warrior code, Smokestorm. Everyone knows that words can't control a cat's life. Who has the right to say we can't fight for leadership? Who has the right to tell us we can't shed blood to rule?"

Smokestorm felt anger boil in his veins. "But you won't be honored if you destroy the Clan. No one will see you as leader, they will see you as a traitor."

Blackstorm arched his back. "That's better than being seen as a weak coward! Seedstar led this Clan to nothing but softness. At least when cats look at me they will be afraid." He turned his back to Smokestorm. "And they should. One by one, each cat not loyal to me will die the cowards the are. Even if you exile me and try to keep me out of the territory, I will grow stronger each day and I will return to kill off the rest of your precious Clan."

Smokestorm tried not to show his fear. "No one will follow you."

"Oh really?" Blackstorm roared. "Because I wasn't the only one murdering the warriors. Right Emberclaw and Redscar?"

A russet tom and a gray tabby stepped forward. "Yes, Blackstorm. We will follow you and help you destroy the Clans even with our lives. We will never stop fighting to prove to the forest we should rule," the tabby growled.

Smokestorm stared in utter astonishment. His loyal warriors were turning against him.

The two traitors padded to stand beside Blackstorm. "I would love to see you try to stop us, I really would. But if you know what's best for you, you'll stay out of the way and who knows, maybe you'll live." He began to back out of the camp, his two followers trailing behind him. "But you bet your tails not all of you will. You better watch your backs." And with that last menacing snarl he was gone.

Smokestorm gulped and looked at the body still laying at his paws. _I'm sorry Seedstar. I should've done something the moment I knew something was wrong._

The response was a whispering breeze. Its words chilled him to the bone. "_Beware...radiant...cannot trust." _

He could not make out the whole proclamation, but he knew what it meant. He whipped around to look at his horrified Clan. Their eyes were glazed with terror from what they've just heard. He searched though the warriors, searching for a specific cat. Then he spotted her, in the back of the crowd, pressed up against a den with fear haunting her gaze. But their was something in her stare that made his flesh claw.

_Don't worry StarClan. I'll pay close attention to her,_ he vowed.

**Allegiances**

ShadowClan

Leader: Smokestar- dark gray tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Littlefire- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Honeyfrost- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Slickfur- black tom with a glossy coat

Dogtooth- brown tabby tom

Cloudwind- pale gray she-cat (Robinpaw)

Fangclaw- pale tabby tom

Scarletfur- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Curvefang- tawny tom with a crooked tooth (Wisppaw)

Pouncefoot- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Soottail- pale gray and black tom

Radiantmask- black she-cat with white paws, face and green eyes (Dustpaw)

Furledwhisker- ginger tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Willowleaf- silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Fangclaw's kits: Flickerkit- silver tom, Lakekit- gray tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Poppyfall- dappled golden she-cat with a gray muzzle

Rainfur- gray tom

ThunderClan

Leader: Cherrystar- cream she-cat

Deputy: Blackfire- black tom with unusual golden spots

Medicine Cat: Leafflight- brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Spiderfang- dark brown tabby tom

Beechtail- light brown with amber eyes (Maskpaw)

Palelight- white she-cat with creamish stripes

Lightstep- small ginger she-cat (Sunpaw)

Nightclaw- black tom

Lightningfoot- gray flecked tom (Stripepaw)

Thornfur- tabby tom with spiky fur and blue eyes

Acornfall- light brown and ginger tom

Spottedfur- tawny she-cat with a dappled pelt

Shrewleap- gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Shadesky- black she-cat (mother of Lightningfoot's kits: Stonekit, Thrushkit, Fleckkit)

WindClan

Leader: Ivystar- yellowish she-cat with pale paws

Deputy: Oakfoot- brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Rabbitear- brown and white tom (Silvershine)

Warriors:

Darkspot- white tom with black spots

Yellowfeather- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Swayingtail- white she-cat (Giantpaw)

Horsefoot- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernthorn- silver she-cat (Smallpaw)

Eagleheart- gray and brown tom

Rustyfur- mottled ginger tom with green eyes (Goldenpaw)

Flowerfur- golden she-cat with tabby markings

Hailpelt- gray tom

Longnose- Black and white tom with a dog like muzzle

Elders:

Brackenfoot: dark brown tabby with blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Fishstar- silver tom

Deputy: Seepinglight- white she-cat with golden spots

Medicine Cat: Echofrost- pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Barkpaw)

Warriors:

Beewing- thin silver tom with black stripes

Morningheart- orange she-cat with amber eyes

Grasswhisker- brown tabby tom

Ravenheart- black tom

Moonsong- gray and white she-cat

Beetleclaw- black tom with green eyes (Snowpaw)

Whitewhisker- cream tom with a white muzzle and paws

Marshleap- gray tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Amberpelt- ginger she-cat (mother of Grasswhisker's kits: Brightkit, Berrykit)

Cats Outside of Clans

Blackstorm- large black and gray tom with yellow eyes (formerly of ShadowClan)

Jaws- gray tabby tom (formerly of ShadowClan)

Slicer- russet tom (formerly of ShadowClan)

Midnight- black tom

**Okay! Make sure you review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Its's Echowind here with Chapter 1 of Bright Horror. Tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: Echowind does not own Warriors. If she did, Mosskit would've never died**

**Chapter 1**

Radiantmask awoke to the sound of snarling and yowing, slashing claws and teeth. But when she opened her eyes, she found that she was peacfully curled up in her nest and there was no battle raging before her.

_Just a dream, again?_ she thought, placing a white paw over her head.

Milky gray light of dawn seeped through the branches that covered the warrior den. Radiantmask shivered as a chilly wind blew past, rustling leaves and twigs. She tucked her paws deeper under her chest and closed her eyes. Since the betrayal, the air grew colder everyday and prey became scarcer by each passing sunrise. The once well-fed ShadowClan cats were now enduring a starving time and Radiantmask prayed everyday that it would be over.

Belly rumbling, she rose to her paws and padded swiftly out of the den, careful not to disturb any other warriors. They have been so hostile to her lately, a behavior that left Radiantmask pondering at night.

She emerged into the clearing and sat underneath the Speaking Branch, fur fluffing out to stay warm. The Clan's new deputy, Littlefire was organizing patrols with the few cats still remaining in the Clan. The betrayal. Radiantmask shuddered.

"I want Dogtooth to lead a hunting patrol with Cloudwind, Robinpaw and Pouncefoot. I will lead a second patrol with Curvefang, Slickfur and Furledwhisker. Where is the rest of the Clan? I need someone to lead a border patrol!"

"We can do that later when everyone is awake," Dogtooth, said. "For now we should hunt."

Littlefire shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Very well, come on."

The two patrols padded out of the camp. Radiantmask sighed. She had not been chosen lately for any types of patrol, and she was known as a gifted hunter by the Clan. She wondered if it had anything to do with the betrayal.

_No, _she thought, _Everyone knows that I am a loyal warrior. They would never just toos my aside like a useless kittypet._

Movement out of the corner of her eyes caused her to turn. The new leader of ShadowClan, Smokestar had come out of his den. The wind buffeted his dark gray fur and he spoke, "It has never been this cold in newleaf," he said.

"I know," Radiantmask nodded. "My paws are about to freeze off."

The tom jumped. He clearly did not know Radiantmask was there. Scowling, he trotted angerly up to her. His peculiar gray eyes made her flesh crawl but she tried not to show her fear for the powerful cat.

"Radiantmask, you should be out hunting for the Clan," he snarled sitting in front of her.

"Littlefire didn't put me on any patrols," Radiantmask hissed through gritted teeth.

Smokestar muttered something under his breath and padded off towards the medicine cat den. "Honeyfrost, are we all stocked up on herbs? I do not want to lose any more cats because of greencough."

A beautiful golden tabby she-cat swiftly came out of her den to meet ShadowClan's leader. "I believe we have enough catmint in case that happens. But I'm going to have to go looking for tansy and feverfew for colds. I don't know Smokestar, ever since we realized the danger we are in, everything has gotten harder. I hope StarClan hasn't given up on us though I've had no sign from them in quite a while."

Smokestar nodded in agreement. "I never thought such a noble and loyal warrior could become such a cold-blooded traitor. And for the cats that we lost because of his ambition, ShadowClan is going through dark times."

Radiantmask blinked. The betrayal. That cold-blooded traitor was her brother, Blackstorm. She remember a few sunrises ago when he admitted his betrayal to the Clan. He was the one that killed Seedstar, and Hazelstem and Breezecatcher.

Oh Breezecatcher.

Radiantmask missed her so much. What could've darkened Blackstorm's soul enough to kill their own mother? What could've tainted his heart with enough blood to murder the one who raised him to be a strong warrior? How could he?_ How could he?_

Though rage burned Radiantmask's veins, she couldn't shake the feeling that she still loved him. She hated herself for not loathing him for his unforgivable crimes. If there was any way he could be the loving and loyal cat she grew up with, she would make sure it happened. But to no avail, she was aware of his presence in the territory, the sweet smell of berries mixed with blood and death. Radiantmask was oh too familiar with the smell of death.

She stared up to the brightening sky and sent a short prayer to StarClan, if they were listening, _Please, make Blackstorm realize his heart lies with the Clan, not in battle._

There was no reply.

**Tell me what you think! Anyone who reviews gets a cookie!**

**~Echowind**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Echowind here! Please review to this story. Please!**

Chapter 2

It wasn't until sunhigh when the hunting patrols returned. Dogtooth's came back me in with two frogs and a few mice. Littlefire's had a shrew, a crow and a frog. That was not enough to feed the whole Clan and Radiantmask knew she would have to be the one to sacrifice her long awaited meal.

Smokestar rose to his paws and padded up to Robinpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice. "Would you take something to the nursery?"

She nodded and scooped up a frog.

The Clan basically tore each other's ears off trying to get something to eat. Radiantmask sat back, watching the mad conflict. Smokestar leapt out of the mess, mouse in his jaws. He walked over to Honeyfrost, murmuring. They sat and ate together. No one offered to share with Radiantmask. _What did I ever do wrong?_ she yowled on the inside.

They prey was gone within an instant. Warriors licked their whiskers and kicked away the bones. Radiantmask's belly moaned in famine. She flattened her ears against her head, trying to ignore it.

"Have you eaten anything?"

The voice behind her made her jump. Whirling around she saw a small tom. "Dustpaw," she said. "I did not see you there."

"No kidding," grumbled the tom. "Did you eat?"

Radiantmask shook her head. "Did you?"

Dustpaw smacked his tongue around his is lips. "Yep! Best shrew ever!"

Radiantmask emitted a low growl.

"Are we going to train today?" The apprentice asked. We could really do with some hunting practice. Especially with the horribly scarce prey. Or we could patrol the borders, we haven't done that yet today. Or..."

"Pace yourself," hissed Radiantmask. "Perhaps we can collect moss for nests before the elders get grumpy and bite our paws off."

Dustpaw's tail drooped. "Well, okay. But can we hunt a little after?"

Radiantmask's whiskers twitched in amusment. "Of course."

Smokestar's head turned towards them. His gray eyes narrowed in suspicion. Padding up, he spoke to Radiantmask. "Actually, I do not think that will be necessary." He sat before the two cats.

"And why is that?" Radiantmask demanded impatiently.

As an answer, Smokestar turned and clawed his way up the tree to the Speaking Branch. With a yowl, he summoned the Clan. "Will all cats old enough to hunt in the darkness come join me beneath the Speaking Branch for a Clan meeting."

Radiantmask stared at him as the Clan gathered. Dustpaw excitedly bounded to join his fellow apprentices. _What could this be about? _thought Radiantmask. _He only began his training a moon ago. There is know way he is becoming a warrior now, and if he is, Smokestar would have consulted me._

Smokestar folded his tail over his paws once the warriors were all congregated below him. "ShadowClan knows that Blackstorm's betrayal has made us all weaker," he said. "It is essential that we gain back our strength to face him. And to do that we need strong warriors. But what can we expect from an apprentice that is being trained by a mere inexperienced warrior?"

Radiantmask's fur stood on end. How dare he call her inexperienced? What was this meeting even about?

"So," Smokestar continued, "It has come to my attention that Dustpaw should not be training with Radiantmask. He will be much better off learning from a more experienced cat. I have chosen Scarletfur to continue his training to become a strong warrior. Does everyone approve of my choice?"

Radiantmask yowled in fury, but it could not be heard over the exclamations of approval. Smokestar was just going to change Dustpaw's mentor without a second thought? He was just going to toss her aside like a feather? Was she nothing to the Clan? Was she useless?

In the midst of it all, Radiantmask barely noticed her paws leading her away from the Speaking Branch and out of camp.

**Okay! Now guys, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Echowind here again! Back with Chapter 3! Please review!**

Radiantmask pushed through the brambles scratching at her flank as she ran. Her paws were numb but she kept running. She knew she was deprived of Dustpaw because of her brother, not because he needed a new mentor. She never did anything to the harm them and they treated her like a rogue!

The ground softened underneath her paws as she neared the lake. Dust sprayed up behind her as she skidded to halt at the shore. The sun danced off of the rippling water, spreading golden sparkle across the entire lake. The icy water lapped at her paws as she sat.

Radiantmask stared out across the lake to nothingness. She didn't know what she was looking at but she saw more than she had hoped for. WindClan scent drifted over with the help of the wind, splashes dotted the water as fish leapt, clouds swam in the blue sky. It was all to much for her to handle. So much was already going through her mind. Should she leave her Clan? Should she live as a loner? She was not untrustworthy, she was misunderstood.

_What could I do to prove my loyalty? _she thought to herself scourging her claws deep in to the sandy ground. _They won't give me a chance to be a good warrior. They don't even let me keep my apprentice. What am I supposed to do, Breezecatcher?_

There was not a reply from her warrior ancestors for a second time that day. Have they given up on her too? But they knew she was innocent! She had never done anything dishonorable!

A strong gust of wind ruffled her fur and sent twigs crashing to the ground. _There must be a storm coming,_ she thought but she did not make a move to head back to camp. There was no point in it if her Clan didn't trust her any longer. _So is it decided? Am I a loner now?_

Radiantmask thought that it must be the right decision to make. She could be her own cat. She wouldn't have to be judged by anyone or anything. She could come and go as she pleased and her Clan wouldn't have her in their fur anymore.

_Are you crazy,_ she suddenly thought, _You're just going to throw everything away? You're not even going to try proving yourself? What are you, a coward? _

_No. I am a warrior._

Radiantmask smiled. She was a warrior. A ShadowClan warrior. She deserved to treated the same as any other warrior would and she would go all out to show it. But not now, now she was free, with the wind buffeting her fur, the crisp scents of newleaf swirling about her and no cat to tell her to change.

Suddenly a massive force slammed into her, knocking her to the water. Sputtering, she tried to leap up but a paw was holding her down.

She struggled but the more she squirmed, the deeper claws sank into her shoulder. She yowled in agony and kicked her legs. She struck something and the thing holding her down spat in frustration, taking its paw away. Radiantmask jumped up, shaking the water from her pelt. She looked the her attacker and gaped in shock.

"Redscar?"

A large russet tom sneered, "Not anymore, warrior. I am Slice. You are the cat I was sent for to kill, so now I will fulfill my task."

He lunged at her and swiped his claws along her flank while sinking his yellow stained teeth into her scruff. He pinned her to the floor, pulling his lips back.

Radiantmask's knowledge of battle moves she was taught suddenly vanished from memory as she felt pure fear flood her veins. She struggled under the rogue's grip scraping her paws along the ground. She wriggled free of his teeth and started racing away. Fiery pain coursed through her foreleg but she didn't care. She had to get back to camp. Radiantmask heard Slice's thumping pawsteps as he followed, teeth snapping. She ran even faster. He ran faster and she felt his jaws close around her tail.

She screeched in terror and shoved her head at his chest, unhooking his grip. Slice didn't hesitate to strike her back, claws digging into her pelt. Radiantmask tried to defend herself but her blows were blocked by his powerful forepaws.

"Give up, _Radiantmask,"_ he spoke her name like it was eating crow food. Slice gave her several gashes before another cat knocked into him and sent him reeling. It was another tom, a gray tabby and he looked angry.

"Emberclaw?" Radiantmask said weakly.

The tabby ignored her and stared at Slice, waiting for him to speak.

"What in the name of the Dark Forest was that for?" demanded Slice, standing up. "I almost had her."

"Yeah, almost," Emberclaw hissed. "Blackstorm has been waiting forever. He sent me here to make sure you weren't dominated."

_Blackstorm!_

"I don't need your help," Slice growled, baring his teeth. "I could've killed her if it weren't for you."

"Exactly, you mousebrain," snarled Emberclaw. "Blackstorm wants her alive. You know his plan. What good would it do if she was killed?"

Slice looked away, grumbling. "Very well. But how will we manage to bring her to him if she awake?"

_What does Blackstorm want with me? _Radiantmask thought, narrowing her eyes.

"That is not for me to decide," hissed Emberclaw. "This is your mission. You know my part of the operation doesn't come in until later. How are we-"

"Silence, Jaws!" Slice yowled. "You cannot let the she-cat here. It could ruin the entire plan! He looked at Radinatmask. "I will find a way. But since this is known of your concern, I suggest you start heading back."

Emberclaw, or Jaws, dipped his head and turned away, padding off into the dense forest.

Radiantmask looked at Slice. She was scared.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! You excited? Me too. Make sure you review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hehe. I am back for more! The story is finally getting good, huh! Make sure to review at the end at this chapter! It means a lot to me!**

****Radiantmask sat on the ground as she watched Slice with fearful eyes. What could she do? If she were captured, the Clan wouldn't come looking for her and if she were to run, Slice would catch her. She tried not to show the horror welling up inside as the russet tom circled her.

"If I where you, I wouldn't try anything," he sneered. "Not many cats are able to escape my grasp. It would surprise you if I shared the many cats that have died at my claws."

Radiantmask looked over her shoulder. Even if she didn't make it all the way back to the camp, the Clan would hear the commotion and go see what was going on. They would scare off Slice and she would be safe.

The rouge seemed to read her mind. "It would be useless to lead me to your precious Clan. They can barely make a scratch. Your only choice is to come with me, and hope Blackstorm would spare you."

"He would. I am his sister," hissed Radiantmask, fur along her spine raising.

"Oh is that right?" chuckled Slice. "It's a pity that he killed your mother then."

"What does he want with me?" snarled Radiantmask. "I have nothing to offer him."

"Nothing?" Slice asked, "What about power? The more cats he wrangles up, the stronger he becomes. If you are a smart cat, you will join us, because if you don't, you will die along with the rest of ShadowClan. And who knows, maybe all four of them."

_How many cats does he have following him?_ thought Radiantmask. "I'd rather die a warrior than join you. So you can go and tell him that. It may surprise you how strong we can be. If you think Blackstorm and a couple of mangy rogues are going to defeat us, think again. We have the warrior code on our side, we have StarClan."

"Fox dung to StarClan," spat Slice. "They're nothing but a bunch of arrogant dead cats with stars in their pelts. They have no worth."

"How can you say that?" demanded Radiantmask. "They are your kin!"

"I'm done talking," Slice hissed. "Let's go."

He lunged for Radiantmask's scruff. She dove to the side and dashed off. Thorny brambles plucked her flank and the crisp wind whipped through her fur, but she kept running. The angry yowl of her opponent erupted after her and thundering pawsteps followed. She turned sharply several times, trying to lose him but he kept up on her tail.

_He knows the territory too well,_ Radiantmask realized.

The pain in her shoulder was even worse now, like a tree has crushed it. It slowed her down and she knew Slice would catch up soon. She soon heard the trickling water of the pool in front of the camp. Relief flooded her mind as she sounded a warning call through the trees.

After a moment, a tawny tom known as Curvefang, came through, Smokestar and Littlefire following. They looked shocked for a few seconds when Radiantmask skidded to a sudden halt beside them, panting.

Slice leapt out of the branches, yowling. When he saw Smokestar, he stopped.

"Redscar," snarled the dark gray tom, "Why have you returned?"

"Smokestorm," he growled, "What an unpleasant surprise. I should've known your mouse-brained warrior would lead me here. By the way, the name is Slice."

Smokestar emitted a low growl, "And I am am Smokestar. How dare you come back?"

Slice laughed menacingly, "That, I believe, is known of your concern. But don't fret, you are sure to find out soon enough, you better pray you are ready. Blackstorm's got a plan that no one, not even your wonderful StarClan can predict."

Smokestar hissed at Blackstorm's name. "He won't succeed. ShadowClan is strong, no matter what you may do to us. We are not going to let some petty rouges destroy us. We will be prepared for anything you can dream up. Don't think for a second you will rise victorious."

Slice shrugged, "Your words mean nothing. The reign of the Clans has gone on for far too long and it will end in our teeth and claws. You may think you are safe living in the depths of night, but be warned, the darkness holds dangers that will never begin to foresee, for it will seek you first."

**Oooh! I like where this is going! Do you? Tell me what you think! Tell me if you love it, hate it or just plain think I'm crazy. I still want to hear!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mwah ha ha! It's me again! Make sure you review!**

"Get out of here!" roared Smokestar. Slice didn't even flinch. "I will not let you, Blackstorm or any rogue destroy my Clan. Leave the territory, or I will will make you."

Slice laughed darkly. "I'd love to see you try."

The toms faced each other, backs arched and teeth bared in vicious snarls. Slice lunged forward, claws whizzing an inch from Smokestar's face. The ShadowClan leader hissed and swiped back. His claws caught Slice in the muzzle and he stumbled backwards. Emitting a deep growl, he leapt at Smokestar. Littlefire blocked his way.

"Enough!" she hissed. "There is no need to waste our energy fighting an enemy that has no power here anyway," she said to Smokestar. Turning to Slice she growled, "Leave us, Slice and don't back if you know what't good for you. We will be keeping close attention to you and anyone that walks with you. You are foolish to take on a cat with back up anyway."

Slice snorted. "Foolish? I'd call it brave."

Curvefang stepped forward. "Don't try anything, flea-bag."

Littlefire shot him a warning look. "This is your chance, or we will attack."

Slice shrugged. "Whatever." He turned his back on the cats. "I will be back anyway, and when I return, you better watch your backs." And he was gone.

"Should we follow him to make sure he leaves the territory?" Curvefang asked Smokestar.

The gray tom shook his head. "Let him go. It would just stir more conflict. And I think I've had enough of it for one day. Radiantmask."

She pricked her ears but didn't look at him. Her eyes were fixed after Slice.

"What were you thinking messing with him. Everyone knows we aren't strong at these times."

Radiantmask flattened her eyes against her head. "I've had enough of your scolding for one day, Smokestar. First you take away my apprentice, and noes this nonsense? I was perfectly capable of training Dustpaw, and you didn't even give me a chance to prove it."

Smokestar stared. He flicked his tail, dismissing Littlefire and Curvefang. When they vanished inside camp, he spoke. "At times like these, we will need the best warriors we can possibly get."

Radiantmask faced him. "So you don't think I am a good warrior of ShadowClan?" She already knew it was true, but she wanted him to say it to her face.

"I'm not saying that lot all," hissed Smokestar. "You are just not as experienced as most warriors, so no, you were probably not the best choice for Dustpaw's mentor."

"Seedstar thought I was," Radiantmask said.

"That was before the betrayal!" spat Smokestar.

"Are you blaming me?" Radinantmask demanded. " Because I had nothing to do with it. I was just as shocked as the rest of the Clan. Don't think just because I am Blackstorm's brother, I will join him. I was born a ShadowClan warrior. I am loyal to ShadowClan."

"Slice, Emberclaw and Blackstorm were born in ShadowClan," Smokestar argued. "And they turned against us!"

"It doesn't mean I will!" Radiantmask was shouting now. "You can trust me just as much as Honeyfrost, or Littlefire, or Scarletfur. Do you think it's easy for me? Blackstorm was my _brother._ He had my blood. He killed my own mother for the joy of it and you think it's easy for me to accept this? And now to go along with it, my Clan doesn't trust me the way I trust them. What even caused you to think I am no better than some Clanless traitor?"

Smokestar loomed over her, gray eyes like dancing ashes. "StarClan."

Radiantmask blinked at him. StarClan told him she was not to be trusted? How could they? She thought they cared about her. Why would they think that? She could be trusted. And she would go all out to prove it.

With a grunt, she spun around and dashed inside camp, dust flying up behind her paws.

...

Randiantmask tossed and turned in her sleep. She had separated her nest from the rest of the warriors the that night and the cold was biting at her flank, but she did not move back next to them, afraid that they would snap at her and tell her to go back.

Sleep found her after what felt like forever. She prayed that she could see her warrior ancestors and ask them why they had given up on her. But it was nothing more than a black abyss swirling around her body like a churning river. Sorrow pierced her heart as she gave way into the darkness.

Suddenly a flash of light sliced through her vision and opened up into a familiar place. She was standing at on the Speaking Branch, cries of battle cutting through the air. She ached all over, wounds stung and bones were tired. Her claws were scourged deep into the bark of the branch as a terrible black cloud surged overhead. Shrill screeches pounded at her ear drums, followed yay a rainstorm of crimson blood. The cloud slowly began to vanish and starlight peaked through the sky. When the cloud was gone, blackness slammed down onto Radiantmask and she fell until there was no more.

**Please review and tell me what you think! It means so much! Almost everyone should be reviewing when they see this. It inspires us to continue writing even when you late the heck out of the story. Just please tell me something!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Make sure you review! **

Radiantmask padded towards the fresh kill pile the next day. Her belly roared in hunger and no one was going to stop her from cramming a frog in her mouth.

She snatched a piece of prey off the pile and trudged impatiently over to the warrior den. She tried to shield her frog from Smokestar who was gazing proudly over the camp from the Speaking Branch. His eyes were sprinkled with suspicion like he expected Blackstorm to attack the camp.

Radiantmask growled to herself. Blackstorm, forget him. The small desire for him to change was washed away along with her dream last night. She hated him just as much as Smokestar did now. He was no brother to her. He was no warrior. He ruined her entire life with his ambition and had no second thoughts about anything. She craved the taste of his blood in her mouth as she pictured sinking her teeth into his thick neck.

"What are you planning to do with that frog, Radiantmask?"

Radiantmask whipped her head up. Smokestar glared at her through slitted eyes as ivory claws scratched the bark of the branch.

"You can take away my honor, Smokestar," she hissed around her frog. But you can not take away my right to eat. StarClan would not be happy with you if I were to starve, even though Blackstorm can't be trusted."

He looked surprised at her bitterness. "I'm sure the Queens or Elders would greatly appreciate a frog as lovely as that one," he said almost too innocently.

"Don't think you're fooling me," Radiantmask said, settling down with her prey. "I saw the apprentices deliver something to them this morning. And I have not eaten in two or three days. Allow me to eat."

She did not even wait for his response. Her teeth sank into the delicious frog and devoured it in a few vicious bites. She looked up at Smokestar mockingly and padded away, licking her whiskers.

...

A full moon gleamed over the camp, shedding silver light across the territory. Black night clouds dotted the navy sky as Smokestar, tail high, led the Gathering group out of the camp. Radiantmask didn't expect to be invited, but she felt pang of anger when he met her eyes, and smiled. _He mocked me._

The patrol was gone.

Radiantmask felt warmth as a cat sat beside her. She was astonished. Turning her head, she saw the golden-brown tabby pelt of Honeyfrost. The medicine cat was looking after the group, ears flicking and whiskers twitching.

"Hello."

She turned to Radiantmask. "Greetings young, warrior. I must admit, though Smokestar is a noble leader, he is not smart to neglect you for your brother's actions. We know Blackstorm was close to you, but no cat is worth the pain he causes to his Clan."

"Thank you, Honeyfrost. I really think-"

"But you are not smart either."

Radiantmask blinked. "Excuse me?"

Honeyfrost looked away. "Smokestar should not abandon any cat in his Clan that has not turned against him. But you are not making it better by sharing your distaste with him. If you want to earn his trust, don't make him think you're someone unpleasant. That'll just arouse more suspicion. You want to prove yourself, don't use words, use actions. They are stronger than what you speak."

"That is wonderful advice," Radiantmask said. Through gritted teeth she added, "But I think I know that enough. I wish I could do something, but I don't know where to start when Smokestar does not even give me a chance."

Honeyfrost bristled. "Well then don't sit around and wait for a change. Ask for a chance. There is no solid proof that you are a traitor. He is surely to agree. You are not like most cats, Radiantmask. You are destined for great things."

Radiantmask snorted. "If that were true, StarClan would not have given up on me. Did you know they are the ones that _told_ Smokestar I could not be trusted? He would never decide against them. All hope in me is lost. I don't know why he does not just drive me out."

"Who knows?" murmured Honeyfrost. "Perhaps StarClan has their reasons. But I sense something big coming. Something with a terrible darkness that will be destroyed. But not before it takes its tole. A bright horror. A dangerous threat, but hope can shine through."

Radiantmask stared. "I am not interested in your riddles." She turned tail and stalked towards the warrior den. "How are we supposed to cope when we live in a world that we can't understand? I want to know what to do! Why can't someone just tell me what I've done wrong? Blackstorm kills Seedstar and Breezecatcher and Hazelstem and out ancestors blame _me!"_

Honeyfrost's words came like ice falling in shards. "You want to know your problem? You have no sense of the other cats that you live with. You are selfish. You are focused on what your Clanmates feel about you, not what they feel in themselves. Prey is scarse at this time and we face dangers from our enemies, and you only care that warriors treat you with the respect you don't deserve. We need your help, Radiantmask. But you only bother to complain instead of fix the problems we face. You want Smokestar to think good of you? Be good. You are not a kit, you are a warrior. Start acting like one."

**Okay, I know this wasn't the best chapter for two reasons, I'm really tired and I'm a little stuck. Do you guys have any ideas? you old love to hear them! Review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! Chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

_A soundless wind blew across the forest, strongly. Radiantmask stood in a clearing, fear tainting her heart. Whispers of ancient warriors pelted her like hail sending agony coursing through her body. It was dark, darker than even a night with no moon and Radiantmask could feel icy stares boring into her conscience._

_An eerie whistling noise tore through the clearing like screeches of battle. Radiantmask saw images all around her, all of Blackstorm killing her Clanmates. She wanted to stop it but her paws her frozen the ground. Blood soon stained the grass and caked the wounds of the loved ones she could not_ save.

You escaped me...

_Radinatmask heard a whisper._

Your chance is wasted...

_She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the voice but she couldn't. She wasn't strong_ enough.

You will die next...

_A shriek erupted from Radiantmask's lips echoing through the forest. It was a shriek no one would hear._

...sister.

_A black shadow appeared in front of her, forming the shape of a cat. Cold eyes opened at the front and fangs longer than a badger's curved down over the mouth. Long claws slid out from the figure's paws. Scarlet blood caked its dark fur and stained its teeth and ivory glinting claws. A horrific smile found the figure's lips and turned into a terrible, hideous laugh. Radiantmask yowled in pure horror and tried to scramble away but the faster she ran the farther her escape seemed to be._

You will never be able to run away again!

_Radiantmask kept trying._

I am coming for you and your Clan!

_Her heart beat as fast as her paws were hitting the ground._

And you will be my first victim.

_Suddenly, teeth sank into Radiantmask's throat and blood pooled at her paws. Her pawsteps slowed until they stopped all at once and blackness darker than the world surrounding her engulfed her vision as she feel into a bottomless abyss._

_..._

"Awaken!"

Radiantmask's eyes snapped open. She was curled up peacefully in her nest, but she trembled in utter shock. That was not just a nightmare.

"Radiantmask."

She looked up fearfully, afraid of what she might see but it was only Smokestar, his gray eyes pooled with annoyance.

"I have been searching for you all morning," he said.

"Really?" Radiantmask asked in disbelief, rising to her paws. "Why?"

Smokestar held her gaze. "I want you to go on a hunting patrol."

Radiantmask stared in astonishment. After many days of discrimination, he finally allowed her to hunt? She found it hard to believe. Pealing her lips back, she asked, "What's the catch?"

"No catch," growled Smokestar. "If you really want us to think you're a loyal warrior, you should probably be more trusting." Radiantmask was about to retort but he didn't give her the chance. "You are going with Fangclaw, Littlefire and Scarletfur. They are waiting for you outside."

He padded away before Radiantmask could respond. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and stumbled sleepily out of the warrior den.

She spotted the hunting patrol by the entrance of the camp. Littlefire flicked her tail impatiently as she saw Radiantmask. "About time," she muttered with distaste. "We were wondering when you were finally going to wake up. What are you a lazy kittypet?"

Radiantmask bristled but did not say anything. Littlefire stood and led them out of the camp, tail high with pride.

The day was much swarmed than it has been lately. The mid morning sun warmed Radiantmask's pelt as she took in the soft breezes of newleaf. The sweet smell of prey danced in the air as she licked her lips.

The patrol dispersed as they reached the middle of the territory. Radiantmask padded through the dense pine, following the scent of a mouse. She spotted the scuffling creature digging through the roots of a thorn bush. Dropping to a crouch she stalked and prepared to leap.

The snap of a twig sounded beneath her paws and the mouse started bounding away. Radiantmask chased after it, gaining quickly on its tail. When she got close enough she pounced, landing squarely on the creature with both paws, trapping it. Leaning in, she gave a killing bite to the neck.

Satisfied with her catch, she began digging a hole to keep it in while she continued to hunt but leaves rustled behind her and she looked up.

_Please don't let it be Blackstorm,_ she yowled in her head. She tasted the air. The scent was from her Clan, Littlefire.

_What game are you playing at? _Radiantmask wondered. _Spying on me?_ She got an idea and dropped the prey.

"Alright," she said loudly, "Now to take this to Blackstorm."

"Aha!" shouted the ShadowClan deputy as she dropped from a tree. She shoved her face into Radiantmask's, eyes blazing like fire. "We knew you couldn't be trusted! Wait until Smokestar hears about this."

"I wasn't really going to take the mouse to Blackstorm," Radiantmask hissed. "I knew it, I knew that there was some sort of catch to this. It was all a set up! May StarClan put shame on this Clan! And _I _am the one that can't be trusted. My Clanmates don't even give me a chance to prove myself! They have to watch me like owls, like I am a prisoner. But I am a Clan cat! What will it take for you fox-hearts to realize that?" With a final snarl, she whipped around and dashed away towards camp, leaving Littlefire and the mouse behind.

**So what do you think? Review! Just so you know, everyone who sees this should be reviewing. We put our stories on this website for critic. We want you so much to tell us what you think! Please! Pretty please! Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? Pretty please with everything you've ever loved on top? Review!**

**-Echowind**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am back! I hope you like this next chapter and thank you to all who have reviewed! Lets try to get to 20 reviews before I post the next chapter which should be easy, considering I am going away for a few days and won't be able to update. So make your next reviews count!**

**Cinderfire: Well, we'll just see about that...**

**Swiftstar: That's right, give Littlefire what she deserves!**

Radiantmask sat at the warrior den the next day, flashes of the nightmare popping up in her mind like a predator. She had confronted Smokestar after the incident with Littlefire, but he acted like he didn't know what she was speaking of which caused her tear her nest to pieces. She just finished making a new one and felt exhausted. Her bones ached and her paws were sore, like she had aged moons. This was no place for her and she didn't know what to do to stay. Honeyfrost's words battered her head like hail and left her with a throbbing head ache.

The sun set upon the horizon and cast golden light glistening on the pine needles. Radiantmask parted her jaws in an enormous yawn and turned tail to go inside the warrior den.

A moving shape shifted out of the corner of her eye. Radiantmask turned her head slowly allowing her sleepy eyes adjust.

A ShadowClan warrior, Pouncefoot was following her. But as she kept moving a look on his face that told her, _Wait,_ flickered across his eyes. She stopped abruptly waiting for him to insult her.

"Hello," he greeted. She searched for hatred in his deep voice but found nothing but friendliness. She blinked, hesitating, then dipped her head.

He sat down beside her. "What's going on with you?" he asked.

"You know the usual, sleeping, grooming my pelt, being treated like a rogue by our Clanmates, you?"

Pouncefoot's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Yeah," he mewed. His voice dropped and became more serious. "Just so you know, I think it was wrong for Smokestar to have Littlefire spy on you."

"Why, because you wanted to do it?" Radiantmask hissed.

The brown and white tabby didn't seem to be bothered by her tone, "They are foolish as ducks to think of you as a rogue when you are a Clan cat. You have done nothing to be mistreated like this."

"You are sounding like Honeyfrost," growled Radiantmask. "What are you going to tell me now, that I need to stop acting scornful with them and be a happy little she-cat for them to like me?"

Pouncefoot sighed. "I'm trying to cheer you up. Please hear me out here. Not everyone can be your enemy. Someone out there is going to see you as an ally. You are not alone on this, okay? I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize it, but I am your friend. I will defend you from here on out."

"What if they turn against you too?" asked Radianatmask, feeling warmth start to swell in her soul.

"Then I will fight through it. I won't be alone. Do not worry, you won't be either. Come now, it is time we rest."

Pouncefoot padded into the warrior den. Radiantmask lifted a paw to follow him but was stopped by a blood-curdling shriek slicing its way into the camp. Whipping around, she saw a cat burst in through the brambles, panting and wailing for help. She was a very unusual cat. Light brown with dark stripes and a gold chest, paws and muzzle. Her chest had distinctive brown spots dappling it. Muscles rippled I under her striped shoulders.

Smokestar leapt forward, pushing through the camp like a fox. His gray eyes were dotted with both surprise and curiosity. The warriors gathered around him and the newcomer.

"Who are you," growled Smokestar with firmness. His gray pelt billowed in the wind as he waited for a reply.

The strange she-cat caught her breath and looked at the Clan with worried amber eyes. "You must help me," panic blanketed her voice. "There is a group of brutes that have been terrorizing my brother and me for a moon..."

Gasps rose from the camp, followed by angry hisses. Radiantmask stared in shock. Pouncefoot appeared next to her, fur rising in indignation.

Smokestar allowed the stranger to continue. "They've stolen our prey, taken our land and forced us to run away, but we can't, they keep finding us. Usually it's only cat at a time the comes to torment us, but this time it was two or three. We couldn't possibly fight our way out. At last, one of them stepped to the front and asked us to join him. I've seen what he does, so I refused. He asked my brother, but before he could answer, he threatened to kill us both if he didn't join. So he did and now I want your help to save him. Please let me join you; I've heard stories of your strength and I know you can beat them."

_He can barely trust me, _Radiantmask thought. _There's no way he will let you join the Clan._

Smokestar finally spoke, "You speak of one of our own, Blackstorm. He betrayed us, killed our leader, threatened our well being, and you wish for him to fall. You are welcome."

Radiantmask's jaw dropped.

"Thank you," the stranger said, bowing her head.

"Do you wish to hunt and fight with our warriors? Do you wish to become a warrior yourself?" Smokestar asked.

"Yes."

"Then I believe you will prove your skills. Radiantmask, come forth."

Radiantmask hesitated. He was going to use her as a scratching post. She padded up, anger washing away the relief Pouncefoot gave her.

"You may begin," Smokestar said.

The she-cat darted forward and caught Radiantmask in the muzzle, throwing her off guard. She yowled and struck again, this time in the forelegs. Radiantmask fell, feeling the ground meet her face. She struggled to get to her paws and the stranger sank her teeth into her scruff and lifted her off her paws. With a single thump, Radiantmask was reeling towards the bushes.

_I won't let you take the last bit of worth that's left in me,_ she thought and charged forward, claws outstretched. The stranger dodged and whirled around clawing Radiantmask across the flank. Pain seared through her sides as she heaved herself away, but the stranger wouldn't stop. She threw blows left and right and Radiantmask felt weaker each time. At last she collapsed, ending the fight.

Smokestar's gray form appeared beside them. "You are very impressive. ShadowClan welcomes you." He turned to the Clan. "From this moment on, this newcomer shall be known as Tigerspirit, in honor of her strength. Blackstorm won't know what hit him!"

As the Clan yowled with enthusiasm, a feeling of realization struck Radiantmask in the belly. She had wondered all along what she must do to prove herself, now she knew, but the thought made her shudder with anguish.

She must kill Blackstorm.

Suddenly pain coursed through her veins like liquid fire and darkness slammed down over her body.

**Ooooooh! Make sure you review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back my lovelies! I have time for a ninth chapter so here you go. Make sure you tell me what you think!**

Radiantmask trudged through the undergrowth, twigs snapping underneath her paws. A sheet of gray covered the forest, and mist drifted down onto Radiantmask, making her pelt shine with water.

"So what are we doing here again?" a voice asked behind her.

"Showing you our territory," replied Radiantmask, as she continued along the grass.

Tigerspirit didn't reply. She just followed Radiantmask through the dense pine.

The tabby she-cat became Radiantmask's responsibility the day before. She knew she should feel honored, perhaps her Clan was warming up to her once again, but the way Smokestar seemed to force Tigerspirit onto her shoulders made her attitude grow hard. He almost threatened her to watch over the new warrior, like he expected it to be torture for Radiantmask. He seemed to eager for Radiantmask to begin.

_He must not be entirely sure that he can trust her, _Radiantmask thought, _Which is why he thought I would be the best cat to teach the ways of a warrior. If she turns against us, I would be the cat she attacks first._

Radiantmask recognized the familiar Twoleg path, she stopped, and waited for Tigerspirit to catch up.

"This marks the end of our territory," said Radiantmask. "There are four Clans in all. We are ShadowClan. Across this path, is ThunderClan. The other side of our territory, marks the beginning of RiverClan territory. The last Clan lies across the lake; they are WindClan. We are not allowed to cross into another Clan's territory without that Clan's permission. The border must be marked every day. I would ask you to do it, but you have not been in ShadowClan enough for them to recognize your scent."

Tigerspirit nodded. "Why don't you just all share the territory around the lake?" she asked. "Aren't you all warriors?"

"We've always been rivals," Radiantmask shrugged. "It's just how it works."

"I see," Tigerspirit growled, "But it seems rather foolish to me for the Clans to spend life shedding blood than making peace. If you joined territories, food wouldn't run out, there wouldn't be any worry on cats dying from wounds..."

Radiantmask gritted her teeth. "Look, cat. I didn't ask to be your overseer. You can air your complaints, as long as it's not me. I've kinda got a lot on my mind."

"There's no need to be hostile," Tigerspirit hissed. "I am your Clanmate."

"You don't understand," snarled Radiantmask, "You don't have to kill your brother."

The moment she said it, she regretted it. She didn't want to have to explain it to to a cat she barely knew. She couldn't even talk to Pouncefoot about it, and he could tell something was wrong, he pressed but she wouldn't spill. Now she knew she had to.

Tigerspirit's amber eyes sparkled. "What do you mean?"

Radiantmask sighed. There was no way to get out of it now. "ShadowClan's enemy, the cat that was one of our own, is my brother. The Clan doesn't trust me anymore. The only way to prove myself loyal, is to kill my brother."

"But it must be hard for you," Tigerspirit said, "He is dear to you..."

"Dear to me?" laughed Radiantmask, throwing her head back. "That fox-heart stole my honor. He killed our mother. Not even StarClan looks upon me as a warrior. I worry about killing him because," her voice lowered to a sorrowful whisper, "Because, he is strong. He has an army, one that _your _brother has now become a part of. They grow more and more powerful by each passing day, while we grow weaker. There is no telling where he may strike next. Also..."

Tigerspirit blinked.

"He is hunting me."

"I hurt for you," said Tigerspirit. Her fur rose on end. "May your brother suffer the pain of a thousand wounds of a badger's claws for stealing what is yours and what is mine. May he feel as cold as a furless rat in trapped in a blizzard storm. May he feel our claws like the teeth of furious lions and tigers. We will have our revenge."

The darkness in Tigerspirit's voice made Radiantmask's heart beat as fast as leopard runs, but she shared the ambition. She will kill her brother, but not for the pleasure or revenge, but for the justice that she must bring."

As she rose to her paws to head back to camp, a shadow rose over the two cats and pinned Tigerspirit to the ground.

**Ooh cliffie! And guess what! You guys will have to wait for a few days before you get the next chapter! So I hope you review! Let's get twenty before the next chapter! See you later.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am back finally! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Watcher- I feel honored to hear that. Thank you.**

**SwiftStar- I know right!**

**Okay! On with the story!**

Tigerspirit yowled in surprise and wriggled under the attacker's weight. The attacker, a large black tom with piercing amber eyes, looked very shocked himself, but he did not move.

"Get off her!" Radiantmask yowled, arching her back. "I am a warrior, be afraid. Release her!"

The black cat glared at her. "I am afraid I cannot do that, Clan cat. My leader has ordered me to find a cat and bring it back to him. I follow his orders with my life, though the time I knew him was short."

"Jasper!" Tigerspirit snarled. "My brother, you have found me. Let me up and join ShadowClan, where you will be safe from Blackstorm's treachery. He is not worth to be called your leader. Radiantmask should know, for he is her brother."

Jasper loosened his grip but it was not enough for Tigerspirit to struggle away. Radiantmask couldn't believe it. Tigerspirit's brother was loyal to hers. "My dear sister, I must tell you that Jasper is no longer my name. It is the mark of the Twolegs that once possessed my in their nest. Blackstorm says kittypets are weak and I do not disagree. I am Midnight, named in honor of my pelt and I am proud of what I have become."

"What are you saying?" hissed Tigerspirit. "You have only been part of Blackstorm's gang for two days. It is impossible that you have already turned your back on your old life. Have you turned your back on me? The cat you wanted to protect?"

"Blackstorm is a strong cat. The torture I expected to come from him never did. I am glad I joined his ranks, Dahlia."

"I am Tigerspirit," said the tabby and golden she-cat, eyes narrowing. "And perhaps you have forgotten about common sense. Blackstorm is planning evil things for the future, he has threatened the cats he once belonged to and betrayed his family. He has done bad things. Very terrible things. I know you are better than that. Leave him and come back to me, join ShadowClan. I need you."

Midnight stepped off of Tigerspirit. "You will always be my sister. But I have chosen this. Blackstorm his only doing what he thinks is best for his growing Clan. I trust him to guide my paws. Maybe you should too." He narrowed his eyes at her and showed yellow teeth. "The Clans are weak. If you stay with them, soon you will be too."

Radiantmask couldn't stand and watch the two siblings bicker. She padded up to them. "Enough. Midnight has made his decision. If he wishes to stay with Blackstorm, then so be it." She turned to face the sturdy black tom. "But be warned, we know the dangers we face, and no matter what he tells you, we are never afraid to shed blood. Now leave, you have trespassed on ShadowClan territory."

Tigerspirit opened her mouth to argue but Radiantmask flicked her tail. Midnight grinned triumphantly and turned tail, disappearing through the pine.

"I think I have had enough of Blackstorm for one day," said Radiantmask, stretching. "We should head back to camp, before ThunderClan comes around."

"But Radiantmask," Tigerspirit said, "He...he just left. Blackstorm encountered us two days ago and that is what he has become already? I miss him, I love him. He is my brother. How can I abandon him the same way he did me?"

Radiantmask sighed. "Being part of Clan requires sacrifices. But don't worry, StarClan is always there to guide your paws. I still have yet to find them again."

"I want to believe in StarClan," Tigerspirit murmured. "But it's hard to do that if I have not seen them."

"Just relax," Radiantmask whispered, beginning to walk away. "You do not need to see StarClan to know they are there. All you have to do is look at the stars at night, and listen, because they are surely to speak."

"What about you?" Tigerspirit asked. "Do they talk to you? I thought you said they don't look at you as a warrior anymore."

"I must prove my loyalty," Radiantmask mewed. "But you are heading the right. You are most certainly a warrior at heart. If you believe in them. They will believe in you."

**I know it wasn't one of my best chapters, but I'm glad to get this story going again. Please review! Everyone who sees this review! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am back again! Keep reading and keep reviewing! For this chapter you are really in for a treat. How would you like to find out what Blackstorm's been up to all this time? Hmmm...**

Midnight padded swiftly through the brambles, ignoring the thorns that pulled at his pelt. His stomach rumbled with famine. He was hungry, and he could not deny it. Blackstorm allowed them very little food and most of the time, they were not allowed to food for several days, at least that is what another cat hand told him.

Night fell before he broke into a clearing. He saw what he always did, cats with fur ruffled up and claws unsheathed. He came across some rather brutal fights in the short time he was part of The Black Horror. Many cats left their battles as wounded as prey.

The fur on Midnight's spine stood on end when he saw a black shadow silhouetted against the trees. His slitted eyes were cold and unwelcoming, teeth curved over his pulled back lip and claws scarred the ground.

Blackstorm's gaze drifted over to Midnight. His lip trembled in a low snarl. Midnight didn't look away. That would be weak, but he felt icy agony numb his back and neck.

"I see that you have failed me."

"I'm sorry, master," said Midnight. "There was no one worthy enough to capture. If I had found someone, I swear, I would've brought him to you."

"Relax," Blackstorm's chilling voice sliced at Midnight's ears, "I say what I have built looks strong enough. But we can only get stronger. I don't think it is useful anymore to return to ShadowClan territory. They can calm down, go back to being the pathetic frog-brains they are, and right when they are oblivious to us, we attack." He shifted his weight. "Each night we grow more powerful. Our training is superior. Not even the Dark Forest trained this hard during the Great Battle. StarClan won't know what hit their precious Clans."

Midnight had heard many times of the Clans, the cats Blackstorm was west out to destroy, but he never truly understood StarClan, or their code, or old fables such the Great Journey and the Great Battle. But if his leader wanted to kill them off, he was up for it.

His mind drifted to earlier that day when he encountered Dahlia. His sister, seemed different. Almost fiercer than he recalled. The other cat too, was very strange, the look in her eyes told him she was troubled.

But he put her at the back of his mind. He did truly love Dahlia, but he couldn't understand why she joined the weak ones. If anything, The Black Horror would've welcomed her. _I could have forced her to come back with me,_ he thought. But it seemed she had built an attachment to the weak ones or ShadowClan, as Blackstorm called it.

Midnight always wondered what type of grudge Blackstorm could be holding with ShadowClan. He never really told them why he wanted to hurt them, just that it needed to be done for his sake and the sake of the forest.

"The Clans are weak," he said one time. "I want you to join me so we can destroy them, no forest deserves to suffer the pain of having such loud creatures live amoung their trees."

Midnight knew there was more to that.

He glanced up at the cat sitting up against the forest, coldly watching the chaos that he started.

He was going to figure it out, if Blackstorm wouldn't tell him.

...

"Hey rookie," a voice called.

Midnight glanced over his shoulder to see a ginger Tom and a gray tabby. He grimaced at the scars that criss-crossed their pelts, and their faces.

"Come fight us," the ginger tom said, displaying yellow teeth. "Blackstorm wishes spa assess your skills so he knows the training a youngster like you will need."

"I am coming, Slice," Midnight replied, standing. The gray tabby nodded.

"Good, because when we are done with you, you won't know what-"

"Jaws! Slice! Midnight! Enough yapping, get over here!"

"Let's go, rookie."

Midnight padded after the two toms. He remembered when they came with Blackstorm to take him to their camp. They must be significant if they have done missions with the master.

Blackstorm was waiting for him beside the hollow tree, tail tip flicking in impatience. "At last you come. I thought I would grow old and die before you would manage to drag your hind quarters up here." He circled Midnight, eyes darting from paws to ears. "Do you know how to fight?" he asked with disbelief, like he expected him to be as skilled in battle as a fish.

"Of course," Midnight hissed back, hackles raising. "My sister and I were taught by our mother. And when I was captured by those mouse-brained Twolegs, I practiced my skills every night. When I escaped I fought off a couple of rogues and-"

"I didn't ask for your life story," Blackstorm growled, halting in front of him.

"Yes, I can fight."

"That's better. Jaws, Slice!" Blackstorm spoke for a moment or so with his colleagues, before stepping back. "You now may begin."

Midnight barely had the chance to understand his words before Jaws leapt at him and raked his claws down his flank. Yowling in pain, Midnight whipped around just to be clawed in the muzzle by Slice. Backing away, he unsheathed his claws. With an angry screech, he tore forward, and sank his jaws into the ginger tom's scruff. Slice hissed and threw him off. Midnight stumbled into Jaws, who then lunged and took hold of his shoulder while shoving him to the ground with his hind legs. Once pinned, the gray tabby raked his belly. Slice threw agonizing blows to Midnight's head. He felt claws sink deep into his upper eyelid and howled, jumping up. Blood seeped over his eye and dripped from his chin, staining the grass.

"Don't give him a chance to fight back!" snarled Blackstorm from behind.

Slice launched himself at Midnight, claws digging into his shoulders. Midnight tried to shove him away, but the fireriend tom was just too strong, Jaws wrapped his teeth around Midnight's foreleg and shook him, throwing him off balance and to the floor. Midnight wildly kicked his paws at the toms trying to buy some time to get to his paws, but all he got was mud in his fur. He noticed that his once groomed pelt was now striped with scars and matted with blood. Hissing, he scrambled away, before Slice could snap his jaws over his scruff.

The world was a dark haze. The ground was uneven and in some places, gone. The black night sky was cracked and blood seeped through, raining scarlet across the tree tops.

Suddenly, fangs scourged into Midnight's throat, the sky shattered, and what was left went to darkness.

**Mwah ha ha! Just so you know, Midnight isn't dead, just unconscious. Stupid Jaws and Slice! Stupid Blackstorm! Please review! It would mean so much!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Echowind is here again with chapter 12! I hope you like it and be sure to review. Write it on your hand if you have to. You just have to do it. **

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Wispfeather and Robinfoot. StarClan honors you both for your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as full warriors of ShadowClan."

"Wispfeather! Robinfoot!" The Clan cheered.

Radiantmask watched as Smokestar rested his head on the new warriors' heads. They both licked his should and turned to the chanting crowd below them. She tucked her paws under her chest and smiled, for probably the first time in a moon.

Tigerspirit lied beside her, licking her chest fur. "So this is what a real warrior ceromony is like."

Radiantmask nodded plainly. "Yes. The next cat to recieve their name is Dustpaw..." Her voice trailed off. She missed training the tabby tom, and she knew that he was doing very well with Scarletfur. It broke her heart to think that he had not spoken with her since Smokestar changed his mentor.

Tigerspirit looked sypathetic. Radianmask had told her about Dustpaw. "If I weren't so loyal to this Clan, I would shred Smokestar to pieces," it was meant of course as a joke, but Radiantmask didn't budge.

The Clan dispersed quickly, eager to get on with their days. Most went to Wispfeather and Robinfoot to congradulate. Tigerspirit was among those cats. Radiantmask sat alone in the camp until she felt a pelt brush against hers.

"Hey," Pouncefoot said, settling down beside her. "How are you?"

Radiantmask purred, chest rumbling. "A little hungry, but I don't feel like eating."

"Why not?" Pouncefoot asked. "Every warrior deserves a quick morsal. I will go get you something."

"No thank you," Radiantmask siad. "Why don't we just sit here fo a while? It's really nice out today, unlike how it has been lately."

Pouncefoot stiffened. "Well, actually, I'm going on a border patrol right now..."

Radiantmask frowned. "I see. I expect that I am to remain here?"

"I am afraid so. Believe me, I requested your company to Smokestar, but he quickly refused. He said that-" Poucefoot abruptly stopped, and stared down at his paws. "I should not have said anything," he murmured.

"What did he say?" Radiantmask growled, pushing herself up.

"He said that mangy outcast rogues like you should not go on patrols."

The words stung. Radiantmask's paws went numb. Hissing, she turned away. "I'm glad you get to go, after that is what he said about me. Obviously _you_ do not mind him insulting me like crowfood. Am I correct?"

She heard Pouncefoot suck in his breath. "Never, Radiantmask. I was furious with Smokestar, but I did not want to show him I support-"

"Support what?" snarled Radiantmask, whirling around. "Supporting a mangy outcast rogue? I thought you were better than that Pouncefoot, I thought you cared about me. I thought you said you would be on my side. Even if the Clan turned on you as well? Was I wrong? I guess so."

"No, Radiantmask. I would never think that of you. I am still loyal to this Clan, just as much as I am loyal to you. I don't have to say it for you to know that...that I..." he blinked. "That I love you."

His voice was sorrowful, but his words were powerful. A happy feeling stirred to alertness in Radiantmask's heart. The world opened up in front of her. This wasn't a game anymore. The Clan was really in danger. Blackstorm was really out to get her. Smokestar really did loathe her now.

And Pouncefoot really did love her.

She padded up, the ground beneath her paws like jagged rocks. She pressed her muzzle up to Pouncefoot's, the warmth of his breath soothing her agony. She felt Pouncefoot's chest rumble as he purred. She imagined as if they were dropping to death in a black abyss, but it wouldn't matter for the world.

A low voice slithered into Radiantmask's ear. "I don't care what Smokestar says, come with me."

Radiantmask could only nod.

...

Pouncefoot and Radiantmask joined the patrol just outside the camp, waiting for them. When Slickfur saw Radiantmask, he flattened his ears against his head. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She is joining us for today," hissed Pouncefoot. "It's been a while since she got some fresh air."

"Very well," Slickfur growled. "Just stay at the back."

The grass tickled Radiantmask pads as the black tom led the patrol through the dark pines towards RiverClan territory. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Pouncefoot, who walked beside her, brown and white tabby fur shining golden in the sunlight. His beautiful amber eyes shone with all the light that the stars shed at night. She loved him too, and it made her hostility towards her Clan be put to rest.

The arrived at the border faster than Radiantmask thought. The patrol checked for scents of intruders around while Slickfur marked the border. He grumbled something that Radiantmask heard. "The last thing he need is RiverClan out there when Blackstorm and Radiantmask spying our moves."

She tried not to show that it hurt.

Suddenly a deafening yowl split the wind. The patrol looked across the border to see a RiverClan group as dots agianst the sky. They came up quickly and Radiantmask recognized the white and golden pelt of the RiverClan deputy Seepinglight. The rest of the group, she couldbarely make out. _Has it really been that long?_

"What are you doing here, ShadowClan?" Seepinglight challenged, stopping right in front of Slickfur so they were nose to nose.

"Just marking the border," Slickfur replied, voice shaking. Radiantmask could tell he was struggling to maintain his calmness. "We do not want any trouble."

"That doesn't sound like th ShadowClan I know," a black tom sneered. "What, to weak for a fight?"

"Silence Ravenheart," Seepinglight muttered. "I have to say, it's been long since I've seen you ShadowClan cats around. Where have you been?"

"That is known of your consern," Slickfur said. "If you don't mind, we better get going."

"Now why is that? Don't you have a minute?" Seepinglight asked almost too sweetly. "Because I'd love to hear the kind of pathetic adventures you have been up to."

"That's enough, Seepinglight. A battle won't buy you anything."

"So there _must be something_ happening," the RiverClan deputy sang, lips pulled back. "Why are you so eager to get out of here? Did I disrupt any discussion of plans for the furture? Perhaps an attack?"

A ShadowClan warrior, Soottail emitted a growl. "Why would we attack anyone now? You fish-breath RiverClan warriors have nothing a kittypet would want."

Seepinglight glared at him. "What can I say? We're catious. Deal with it. Besides, since when have _ShadowClan_ even wanted to make peace with anyone? We all know you've been hiding something. Ever since the last Gathering." She turned around as her patrol began to vanish into their own terriotory. "We will be watching out for you."

Slickfur hissed. "What's her deal?"

Radiantmask looked off after RiverClan. They knew something bad was happening. ShadowClan was changing too much for them to keep their secret. Blackstorm's work was beginning to arouse suspicion within the other Clans as well as within hers. The sooner he was gone, the better.

But she didn't know she was going to ever manageto hunt him when he was hunting her.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Now about people reviewing, Thank you so much for people that have, but for people that haven't, seriously, you have to review. You can think this is a crap story or you can think its typical or the best you've ever heard, whatever it is, you must review. Don't think that I don't know you haven't been reading because this story has gotten a lot of veiws. So make me feel good, review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Be 100% you REVIEW! With all the readers I am getting and the very few reviews, its like I have to spell it out. So I will. R-E-V-I-E-W. See, its not that hard.**

**P.S. I am not mean, I just want you to review. I cannot express that enough.**

_Radiantmask plunged into the pool of bracken around her, breath barely coming to her lungs. Her heart beat like a hummingbird's wings as she ran. Bitter cold wind slipped icily to her fur and chilled her like she was trapped under a frozen lake. _

"You cannot outrun me."

_She ran faster._

"Surrender ShadowClan!"

_The words that followed Radiantmask, sounded like thousands of voices put together in a symphony of danger and darkness that raced up her spine like the energy of a lightning strike. Foul scents of decaying mushrooms and scornful death, swirled in the whipping breeze. Radiantmask leapt over puddles of scarlet blood and dodged bushes with thorns of fur. Haunting, blood-curdling yowls split the air in half and tainted the air with overwhelming grief._

"Help us!"

_Breezecatcher's voice._

"Save me!"

_Seedstar._

"StarClan help!"

_The all of the Clan. Everything Radiantmask cared about was wrenched in the horrible sounds of the dying._

_And then there were calls far off, but not far_ enough.

"They are in danger. We must take them far from here, where there will be safe for at least a few moons."

"I won't leave you, I promise."

"**Attack!"**

_The last call sent throbbing pain to Radiantmask's heart. It was the voice of Blackstorm, the strong, sturdy and twisted, mad voice of her brother. She had not heard anything so sickening and dreadful in her life. It made her belly twist upside down and inside out._

_To her dismay, Radiantmask realized that her paws, had stopped moving. She was stuck. She was trapped, and there was no way out._

_Thumping footsteps...they got louder and louder...The sounds of...repellant laughter echoed from...every corner...The same figure from Radiantmask's first nightmare burst...out of the trees...fangs dripping with...blood...and fur. Radiantmask felt her heart turn to stone...when she saw...the teeth...She knew there was...something important about that she...couldn't_ place.

"We meet again."

_Radiantmask tried desperately to nudge her paws; she did not want to feel the pain she had felt last time. But the more she struggled, the more she knew there was nothing she could do. Bracing herself, she felt teeth grasp her throat._

Radiantmask woke with a start, she was curled up in her nest alone, but a cat shadowed her black and white pelt and she glanced up to see Pouncefoot. His eyes were flooded with worry.

"What happened?"

Her mate breathed out. "Since moonhigh, you have been kicking in your sleep. Then after everybody woke up around dawn, you started yowling. I have been with you this whole time. I didn't want to wake you, but maybe I should have. What were you dreaming? I was worrying about you as much as a father would for his kits."

Radiantmask sighed. "Just a really bad dream. It was nothing important," she lied.

Pouncefoot narrowed his amber eyes, clearly not believing her. But he didn't push. "Should I bring you something to eat?"

Radiantmask shook her head, even though her stomach was growling. "No thank you. I think I want to sleep a little more." Her tail stirred in her nest as she waited for him to reply.

"Okay, I will wait until you are sleeping before I leave."

He settled down beside Radiantmask as she let herself fall into a peaceful darness.

**I know this was a shorter chapter, but I hope you review anyway. Seriously, there is no reason for you not to review, so why don't you do it? It's not like you will die or anything. So please. Do it for me! Even if it is just a so so, pretty typical, whatever story to you, at least tell me! Come on! It takes two seconds! Please with whatever your favorite food is on top!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello again! I got a few more reviews last chapter so it is nice to know some of you are responding to my wish. Hope you like this next chapter, guys!**

**Swiftstar: That's right, Madam review, keep on doing it!**

**And to everyone else, which plushie would you like?**

A moon has passed since Radiantmask's last nightmare. The season of greenleaf was now knocking lightly on the bark of the pine trees, pleading to be let in to ShadowClan. Willowleaf's kits, Flickerkit and Lakekit, were now the apprentices to Dogtooth and Pouncefoot. Radiantmask's mate insisted that he would turn down the offer to Smokestar, but Radiantmask said she didn't mind. Even though it hurt her to think that Smokestar would pick Pouncefoot, just to mock her. And as if that wasn't enough, Dustpaw had earned his warrior name early after chasing off a badger that had broken into the camp. His new name was Dustwind.

Tigerspirit and Radiantmask were sharing a mouse in the shade of a tree around sunhigh, while Pouncefoot was out on patrol with Lakepaw.

"I don't even see why Smokestar doesn't just exile me from the Clan," Radiantmask said to her friend between bites. "I mean, it would be easier for him and for the Clan if I was gone."

Tigerspirit swallowed. "That wouldn't be a good idea. If he did let you go, you would be in reach of Blackstorm, which means another cat for him, and he loses one. He wants to keep an eye on you, while Blackstorm is on the loose."

"I guess you're right," Radiantmask said, licking her whiskers. "Speaking of Blackstorm...have you seen much of him lately?"

"I haven't seen him at all," commented Tigerspirit. "But, concerning his, recruits, no, not since the incident with Midnight."

"Me either," Radiantmask grumbled, biting off the last piece of meat. "What do you think about that?"

"I can't answer. From what I've observed, Blackstorm is a cunning cat. I hope he isn't planning anything with Midnight," she winced as she said her brother's name. Her lips pulled back, and she jabbed the remains of the prey with her paw. "Why did he have to join those fox-hearts? I know that isn't who he is. I know he still loves me!" She buried her head in her forelegs and muttered something, Radinatmask couldn't make out.

"I don't know," she said, before she could stop herself.

"I know you don't know," Tigerspirit hissed, lifting her head. "If you had known, I would have asked you long ago."

"I'm sorry," Radiantmask replied. "There's just a lot on my mind right now."

"Yeah," mewed Tigerspirit softly. "I understand."

Radiantmask rose to her paws, but stumbled a little.

"Are you okay?" Tigerspirit asked. "You have been really clumsy lately."

"I'm fine."

She padded away from the tabby she-cat, and left the camp.

The leaves of greenleaf swung in the air, gracefully across the lake. A cloudless blue sky swam from overhead to out of sight, far from where the forest lay. The blinding sun sat in the flurry of azure, but the pine trees of ShadowClan territory darkened the ground where Radiantmask walked, concealing it in shadows.

_Thank StarClan, there hasn't been any trouble lately, _she thought. _The darkness in this forest is a perfect place for Blackstorm to strike._

Her mind drifted back to when they encountered RiverClan at the border. She was rather surprised that they had not attacked them in the midst of the suspicion. _Perhaps they are enduring hardships of their own._

Warm air feathered Radiantmask's pelt, shedding the wonderful feeling across every hair tip. She remembered back to when her and Blackstorm were kits, playing beside the nursery and comfortable, breezy days as their mother watched. Even then, Blackstorm was a fierce kit, but he was sweet and love able all the same. Radiantmask wondered what could have happened to twist him into such a hateful, loathsome traitor.

_His life was good,_ Radiantmask thought, _He always had plenty of food, a kind and understanding mentor, parents that were proud of him, a Clan that was thriving. But what part of it could have made such a monster?_

Radiantmask knew he passes all of his assessments, and was looked upon as a wonderful, worthy warrior. His first victim, Hazelstem was killed two moons after they became warriors. Radiantmask, never knew of any sort of hateful relationship they shared.

_I am going to go crazy, thinking like this,_ she told herself. _It doesn't matter who he was then, but who he is now. I have to and will kill him for the sake of my Clan, and for StarClan._

Radiantmask had not noticed that her paws had led her to the lake. Gorgeous colors danced in the ripples of the water and spread them against her paws as the waves lapped.

As she bent over to drink, paw steps crunched the bracken. She looked up, swiftly, afraid that it could be one of Blackstorm's cats, or worse, Blackstorm. But it was the recognizable figure of her mate, trailing behind him, a gray tabby she-cat.

"Hello," she greeted, walking up and pressing her muzzle against his. "How was training going?"

Her mate purred. "Very well. Lakepaw is excelling at her battle skills, which we all know, will be useful...We were just coming down for a drink."

"It is good to hear, you are doing well," Radiantmask said, looking passed Pouncefoot to the gray she-cat. "Do you like it?"

Lakepaw did not answer. She just walked right passed Radiantmask and her mentor to the lake. As she leaned over, Radiantmask turned back to Pouncefoot.

"She thinks I am a traitor, doesn't she?"

Her mate's eyes floated to his paws, as a soft rumble escaped his mouth, "I am afraid so, the first thing she asked me is why I am in love with you."

Radiantmask expected that, but hurt swelled in her chest. "What did you say?"

"I told her I love you and I always will, no matter what happens."

Radiantmask purred. "Me too. Should we begin heading back to camp?"

Pouncefoot nodded and turned to Lakepaw. "Come. We are going back to camp now."

"Okay," Lakepaw responded cheerfully. "I cannot wait for Flickerpaw to see what you taught me today. He is going to be so jealous if me!"

The padded off together.

...

When the entered camp, Radiantmask was panting. Why was she so tired? Her belly growled but she had just eaten. She told Pouncefoot she would catch up with him later and left towards the medicine cat den.

Honeyfrost was organizing herbs beside her nest. Several leaves and berries, Radiantmask would not know in a million seasons were layer neatly out in front of her. The medicine cat met her gaze and smiled wryly. "What have you come for? More advice on how to get everyone to like you?"

Radiantmask ignored her. "No. I think something is wrong. I am really clumsy, and I get tired quickly, and I am always hungry. Can you tell me what is happening and maybe give me some herbs?"

Honeyfrost looked amused. "That is funny. A she-cat doesn't know."

"Know what?"

The golden brown she-cat rolled her eyes. "What else, Radiantmask? You are expecting kits!"

**Hmmm. I bet you saw that coming, but tell me, now do you think Radiantmask will take it? I cannot wait to hear all of your reviews! Let's try to get 35 before you get the next chapter! So please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it has been a few days since my last update, but now you finally get to see what happens! Be sure to review!**

Silence.

Honeyfrost gaped open her mouth slightly, waiting for Radiantmask's reaction. The medicine cat's big eyes were wide with patience.

Radiantmask just stared. She found that it was hard to focus on the golden brown she-cat standing before her. Her mind would drift off into nothingness, refusing to comprehend what Honeyfrost had just said, but she forced herself to not plunge into day dream.

Kits? How could this be? Of all this time she and Pouncefoot had been mates, her mind, not once, had come to think of kits. Now her brain was buzzing. What would her Clan say when they found out? Would they hate her even more than they already did? She had not even done anything to deserve it. It was all Blackstorm's fault.

Blackstorm.

"Thank you," Radiantmask finally whispered, as she backed out of the den.

Outside, her Clan was sharing tongues and talking to each other about what their days had brought them. They didn't seem like they would protest at the news of new kits for the Clan, kits that would make them stronger. But these would be the kits of a so called traitor. It haunted Radiantmask to think of what they would do to them.

But that was not her worst fear.

"Radiantmask," came the hiss. It crawled up her neck like a snake, just about to strike with its venomous fangs.

"Smokestar," she murmured, dejected. "How do you do?" _This has to be the first cat I speak to?_

"Like you care," Smokestar spat. "I just came to ask what were you up to today. I noticed that you were not present in camp. Is there anything you'd like to share with me?"

"Shut up!" Radiantmask suddenly snarled. Smokestar flinched startled. "I am tired of this! I truly am. What proof do you have that I mean doom for this Clan? I don't care what StarClan told you! I would never abandon this Clan with my life! Don't you think I would love to leave now? My Clanmates treat me like fox dung, but I am willing to put up with that crow food, all just to prove my loyalty to you badger-hearted frog-brains! Open your eyes you blind elder!"

Smokestar bristled. "I have plenty reason for you to be a traitor to this Clan and to the other ones, and it has nothing to do with StarClan." Radiantmask could hear that he was trying severely hard to keep his voice level after what he had just heard from her.

"I would love to hear it."

"He is all you have left."

Radiantmask blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Smokestar took a step closer. "Your father died before you were born. Your sister was taken as a kit by greencough. Your mother was killed. Your family is gone, but Blackstorm is still alive."

Radiantmask felt like she was just hit by a falling boulder. Her bones were crushed and all feeling in her legs and back was gone. Anger piled up beneath her fur like snow in a blizzard storm. She opened her mouth to scream at Smokestar but silenced herself, and instead, mewed, "You are wrong. Not everything I love is gone. You should know that Blackstorm isn't part of it. I love Pouncefoot, and he loves me, that is all I need in this Clan," she curled her tail over her belly. "But more awaits me."

She whipped around and trudged off, leaving behind a pondering ShadowClan leader.

...

Where was Pouncefoot? Radiantmask had searched all around camp for her mate, but he was no where in sight. She wanted to ask someone, but she knew none of her Clanmates would speak to her, and Tigerspirit went out hunting for the elders.

_Maybe Pouncefoot is with_ _her,_ Radiantmask decided as she eased herself to the ground and curled up in a ball.

She had to tell him.

...

The sun was disappearing underneath the horizon by the time pawsteps sounded at the camp entrance. Radiantmask looked up to see Tigerspirit and Pouncefoot padding in, prey in their jaws. When he saw her dismal expression, his face fell. Tossing his frogs on the fresh-kill pile, he swiftly walked up to her.

"You don't look so good," he commented, beginning to sit down.

"No, no," Radiantmask murmured, heaving herself up. "Let's go take a walk. We need to talk..." her voice trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Pouncefoot asked.

Radiantmask didn't reply, she just flicked her tail and led him out of camp.

The sky was turned blood red with twilight as Radiantmask stopped at the lake. Her paws ached and her breathing was heavy, but she heard nothing from Pouncefoot as she would have expected.

When her breathing came back to normal, she turned to Pouncefoot. How would she say this to him? Hearing it would break his heart. "Okay, look, I know this may sound like really great news at first, but there is something, else that I am terrified to say to you."

"You can tell me anything," Pouncefoot said, lovingly. "If something is bothering you, I would do anything to turn it around."

"That is really sweet," Radiantmask purred. "But, this isn't going to be something you can change. Okay...I am expecting kits."

Pouncefoot beamed with aptness. His lips pulled into a smile as she moved in closer to Radiantmask. But she stepped away, paw splashing the cool lake water.

"What's wrong? That's amazing news!" Pouncefoot exclaimed.

"You don't understand," Radiantmask cried. Her head dropped and her ears flattened. "They are not supposed to come."

"Is this about ShadowClan?" asked Pouncefoot. "Look, I don't care what they say. This is great news. If they aren't excited, so be it, but these kits will be the best in the Clan."

"It's not about them," hissed Radiantmask. "It is about Blackstorm."

Pouncefoot's smile disappeared. "What does he have to do with our kits?"

Radiantmask was reluctant to answer. Tears welled in her eyes as she held her muzzle up to her mate's ear. "I am in danger, my love. Blackstorm is hunting me down so he can either kill me or bring me to his side. I have escaped him once, so there is no telling what he will do to hurt me. He is always watching me. He has spies and recruits that have turned to him. If he were to find out about the kits..." she stopped, fighting back a sob. She swallowed and breathed out, "They will be in danger too."

Pouncefoot looked at her with eyes of amber flames. "I will never let him hurt our kits," he vowed.

"He's too strong for us," Radiantmask whispered. "They will be in his reach if we guard them like prisoners or not. I knew that somehow, there would be more to just losing the trust from my Clanmates."

Pouncefoot licked her ears. "No matter what, I promise, with all my heart and honor, that I will do what I can to protect these kits," he pledged. "And I will always protect you."

**Awww! Pouncefoot is such a sweetie! But we got ourselves the root of a sacrifice! **

**If you are a fan of this story, go on my profile and vote on my poll for which story would like me to write next.**

**And just so you know, I bet most of you have noticed between this story and the actual Warriors series. If you do, just don't bug me about it. The series inspired me to write, so there are certainly going to be some similarities. Thank you, and review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Everyone, PLEASE REVIEW!**

A soft breeze, tainted with cold, blew soundlessly through the forest, followed by a rustle of leaves. Golden light seeped through the pine needles, dappled the forest floor with sunshine. Puffy white clouds drifted lazily through the pool of azure that stretched from one side of the forest to the other, and birds chirped their songs that echoed through the wind.

Midnight strode through the forest, a black bird and a squirrel stuffing his jaws. His unsheathed claws clicked upon the stones he walked on, and the bramble thorns that plucked at his fur, he ignored.

Breaking into camp, he saw what was usual, training cats, preparing for the attack on the weak ones. The cold eyes of Blackstorm darted from the fighting to Midnight as he brought the prey to him.

"Good day for hunting, I see," Blackstorm murmured as Midnight dropped the bird at his paws. "Take the squirrel for yourself, you have done well today."

Midnight nodded and settled down, tearing mercilessly at the meat. He never really realized how hungry he was until he began eating. But he felt uneasy as a yellow piercing gaze bored into the top of his head. Midnight's gaze drifted upward to look at his leader. He dare not tell him he was bothering him, so he just bit his lip and continued to work on his food.

When all but bone was gone, Midnight sat up and licked his lips. "Should I go train?" he asked Blackstorm, who still held his striking glare at Midnight's soft amber one.

"I suppose. But when Icicle returns, I'd like you to join me in my den, and make sure you bring with you, Slice and Jaws. All of you are deserving enough to hear what she has in store for us. I have to say, Midnight, you have really progressed in your abilities since that last sparring I assigned you to do."

Blackstorm's words lightened Midnight up. "Thank you, sir. I will always stand beside you in a battle, and I swear I will be ready for the attack."

"Yes, now go."

Midnight dipped his head and ran to join two training cats. He managed to defeat one of them easily, but he was half his size. The other was difficult to take down, but after a long time, Midnight had him pinned and he struck him several times in the muzzle and head when he tried to struggle.

_This is my place,_ he thought. _Maybe at first I was skeptical, but I know now that I belong here. I am skilled in battle and I am ready to take down the weak ones if it will make Blackstorm proud._

Night fell upon the forest almost too quickly. Midnight was still heavy with energy and eager to sink his claws into a sparring ally. But as a white shape moved at the brink of his sight, he knew it was time to see Blackstorm.

He called for Slice and Jaws, who were wrestling each other at the far corner of the camp, and padded towards Blackstorm's den, which was an ancient cave that sank into the crest of a hill where he can overlook the forest without being seen. He noticed Icicle's shape disappear inside and he followed.

It was very dark inside, but he could still see the shape of Blackstorm through the shadows and his gleaming eyes. Icicle sat in front of him, a heavily muscled yet slender white she-cat with beautiful spots. She was a very pretty cat, she appeared delicate and fair, but in training she was as strong and fierce as a lion, and could easily scar a much larger enemy with a single strike.

When Slice and Jaws entered in with them, Blackstorm cleared his throat and icily spoke, "Perfect, at last you come. Icicle, tell us what you have observed from today."

The white she-cat parted her jaws and said, "I have heard of nothing from ThunderClan, but WindClan is suffering a lack in prey, and their leader has lost a life," her voice was edged with delight.

"That makes them weaker," began Blackstorm.

"And us stronger," Jaws finished for him.

"Continue. What of RiverClan and ShadowClan?" Blackstorm's voice came like claws lashing up Midnight's throat as he mentioned his former Clan. Even in the dark, he could see his fur raised in hate.

"RiverClan is doing well. I see no weaknesses coming from anyone of the warriors, no secrets to hide, no feuds against each other, no deaths in the last moon or so-"

She got cut off by Blackstorm's sharp hiss, "This is not a Gathering, Icicle. If there are no problems with RiverClan, I suggest you stop speaking. What I need tno know is what they are falling under, so we can rise above them."

"I am sorry, sir," Icicle murmured shamefully. But her eyes lit up. "There is some news, you might like to hear about your sister, however."

Midnight blinked. The cat that was with Dahlia when he first encountered them as part of the Black Horror, Radiantmask. Blackstorm stepped closer to Icicle in interest. "Is it something that we can take advantage of to take her?"

"Most likely no," Icicle said curtly. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "But I am sure this is something we can use to hurt her."

"Don't just stand there then, like a frog-brained kittypet," Blackstorm growled, "Tell me of it." He sounded very impatient, and eager. Midnight didn't know what kind of relationship they shared before Blackstorm betrayed the weak ones, but by the sound of his dark voice, he knew he certainly wanted to harm her.

"Her kits have arrived."

A silence followed Icicle's words. Blackstorm's sharp teeth glinted through the darkness as his lips pulled back into a gruesome smile. A ghastly laugh emerged from the depths of his chest. "Yes," he muttered. "Yes!" His tail lashed in excitement as he rounded his den. "Now we can finally get at what matters most to her, and what can't defend itself." He laughed until he was out of breath, then stopped and said. "I have a plan. Icilcle you will lead your cats into an attack on ShadowClan, if you can convince them, and in the midst of the commotion, I will steal the kits from her nest, train them as my warriors and when the final battle comes, they will attack Radiantmask first. It is the perfect way to hurt her. Maybe I can't capture her myself, but destroying her from within is even better!"

Midnight watched as Blackstorm talked with Icicle, explaining to her the plan for the attack. His fur prickled with anticipation. _The final battle,_ he thought._ All of what I have trained here for. And my first victim, will be Dahlia. She will pay for not following me, and joining the weak ones. I cannot wait to see the look on her pathetic face when I slice open her throat. I told her so._

Blackstorm and Icicle finished their conversation and he dismissed the group who was with him. Midnight heard his last words before he left.

"Watch out, my sister, I'm coming for you."

**Mwah ha ha! Blackstorm's evil plan for Radiantmask's kits will be launched the next chapter, or will he fail? What is the fate for Radiantmask's dear kits? The only way to find out is to review. Maybe we can try and get 42 before I post! Come on everyone! There will be no difference to take two seconds to review! Come on do it! If you have taken your time to read this than at least review! Please!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I am back! I really hope you review!**

Radiantmask lied in her nest, heart thumping wildly. The night was at its darkest, black clouds hovered directly over the forest like a predator looming above its prey. The dots of silver that usually dappled the sky were concealed and no light was shed upon ShadowClan.

Something squirmed at her belly. Radiantmask looked down at her two kits that snuggled up against her warm flank. Both of them looked much like Pouncefoot. The tom had brown and white tabby fur with a white patch over is sparkling amber eyes. The other was spotted brown and white she-cat, but she had the eyes of Radiantmask, deep pools of green stars. Every time she looked upon her kits, she felt as if Blackstorm had never betrayed them, that she was safe with in the walls of the nursery, and that her kits were going to grow up as fine warriors of ShadowClan.

But when her eyes shut and blackness engulfed her, she new she could not be more wrong.

The nursery was cold and empty, Radiantmask being the only Queen. The walls seemed to close in on her, trapping her and her kits in darkness. She felt alone, that there was no one to help her. Pouncefoot's time on patrols seemed to increase since the kits were born, a happening only Smokestar would allow to happen, and he was rarely seeing his kits, a result in which the Clan would not allow him to.

When the Clan found out she was expecting kits, they were outraged. Smokestar even threatened her that if they were born healthy, he would kill them himself. Even though everyone knew he wasn't serious it had kept Radiantmask awake at night.

She curled her tail over her kits and nuzzled them gently.

"I will never let Blackstorm hurt you," she said. "You aren't safe here, but I will find you place..." she broke off, voice cracking.

Suddenly a dreadful yowl sounded from just outside the camp. Radiantmask's head snapped up, eyes wide with fear. Beside her, her kits stirred and mewled in complaint, for whoever disturbed their much needed sleep.

She peered outside of the nursery into the camp, closing her teeth protectively over one of her kit's scruff. It whined in protest but didn't struggle.

Cats swarmed into the camp, claws unsheathed and teeth bared into ferocious snarls. Radiantmask stiffened, thinking that these cats were of her brother's but none of them she recognized as him, and she realized that the one leading them was Fishstar, leader of RiverClan.

_They will not be safe here._

_When Blackstorm's attack comes, what will happen then?_

_No cat shall be spared. Not even my kits_

_StarClan, why has my life become an eternal war?_

There was no response. And there was no time. Radiantmask felt a thousand thorns pierce through her heart as she realized what she must do. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped.

_I must suffer the pain now, and know they will be safe, instead of waiting for the time to come, and watching them die at my paws._

She scooped up both of her kits in her mouth- they were so small, they could fit- and leaped from her nest. Dust sprayed up from her paws as she cut through the attacking cats to find the warrior den. ShadowClan cats began launching themselves out of their dens, blinking the sleep from their eyes, and throw themselves into a fight. Out of the corner of her eyes, Radiantmask saw the gray shape of Smokestar pop out of his den and lunge for Fishstar.

Warrior after warrior, ShadowClan left the den and entered battle. Radiantmask eluded several claws and teeth and fled for one specific cat. His brown and white pelt was springing after a black RiverClan tom. Radiantmask skidded to a halt in front of him. He narrowly avoided crashing into her and abruptly stopped, whipping his head to look at her.

"Radiantmask," Pouncefoot breathed, "What are you doing?"

"Quick, there's no time," she muffled around her kits as she broke from the mass of battling cats and jumped out of the camp.

Pouncefoot was at her side within an instant, gasping for air beside her. Radiantmask dropped the tom kit, and faced her mate with a blue expression shadowing her eyes.

"Why-"

"Silence," she said, sucking in her breath. It pained her as if she breathing in smoke from a fire. Her lungs stung and her heart ached with sorrow. "You know that Blackstorm is trying to hurt me any way that he can, I told you a while ago."

Pouncefoot nodded expression changing from curiousity to worry.

Radiantmask set the other kit down to continue, she swallowed a sob and looked at him, "If I am in danger," she whispered, a tear falling from her face, "Then our kits are in danger. You may hate me for saying this but," she couldn't continue, it hurt her too much.

"No, I could never hate you. I promised I would love you forever, and I could never break a promise. I love you, Radiantmask, and I always will, no matter the fate of you or our kits."

"But," she said, barely audible. "Since our kits are in danger...then I would rather give them up to a safe place, than keep them here and wait in pain for Blackstorm to attack, and for him to kill them."

Pouncefoot stiffened. Not a hair on his pelt moved. Radiantmask gulped and licked her kits fur.

"They can't stay here, my love. It breaks my heart more times to count to even think about if they were not beside me at night, if I couldn't watch them grow up, but I will watch this Clan and all the other Clans and even StarClan crumble to ashes before I let Blackstorm harm my kits."

An eerie silence followed her words. Radiantmask couldn't look her mate in the eyes. But suddenly, she felt a tail tip touch her shoulder. Gazing up, she saw Pouncefoot. "Me too."

...

Radiantmask and Pouncefoot padded swiftly through the territory, each with a kit in their jaws. Each pawstep farther from the territory caused another scar on Radiantmask's heart.

"Where should we take them? We can't just abandon them for a fox to discover and kill," Pouncefoot said. Shame haunted his voice.

"Of course not," whispered Radiantmask. "We must take them to another Clan."

"ThunderClan?" asked Pouncefoot.

Radiantmask didn't want to speak, but she knew she had to. "No, WindClan. It is the Clan farthest from us, out of Blackstorm's reach. And even if he did manage to attack them, by that time, they would be trained apprentices, perhaps even warriors, and I will at least get to watch them from afar." The last few words, she could barely hear, for sadness smothered her.

Pouncefoot swallowed and didn't reply.

They kept on the outer rim of ThunderClan territory, careful not to be seen. When they found the stream, marking the border, Radiantmask's eyes glazed over, and she leapt the water, kit dangling from her jaws.

"Where would their camp be?" Pouncefoot said, almost to himself.

"There!" Radiantmask exclaimed, she remembered once seeing it as an apprentice, when Seedstar came to them, demanding they give him an herb for an infection that was spreading through camp. She tensed when she realithey the warriors could easily see them if they were to awaken.

Pouncefoot was already padding off towards the camp, paws tapping lightly on the moor. Radiantmask took a deep breath, fighting back tears and followed him.

They stopped just in front of the camp. Pouncefoot gently set down the kit. Looking at Radiantmask, he purred, "We may be giving them up, but I still think they deserve names."

Radiantmask was taken aback. "What? Oh yes, that would be...wonderful." Her voice was somber.

"For the tom, Seedkit," Pouncefoot whispered, nudging the kit affectionately. "And for the she-cat," he looked Radiantmask so deeply in the eyes, it almost touched her soul and let it free, "The she-cat should be...Breezekit."

"Really?" Radianmask was sobbing. "Thank you so much."

She leaned over to touch muzzles with him, but an angry call erupted from the camp. Pouncefoot shoved Radiantmask ahead of him and they ran for cover in a holly bush. The thorns scratched Radiantmask deeply, but she barely noticed, her eyes were fixed on a tabby tom, that saw Seedkit, sniffed him, called out for his parents, hesitated and carried him inside camp, and it all happened much too fast.

Wait, where was Breezekit? Radiantmask looked at her paws, and mewling hungerly was her second kit.

"We should go put her over there," Pouncefoot whispered, voice heavy with grief and loss.

"No," hissed Radiantmask, "It's too late for that. If we put a second kit there, WindClan will come looking for us. We have to find another place for her. It will be safer if they were separated any way." _We are taking away a Clan and her family in just one night, why can't this all just be a bad dream?_

"What about up there?" Pouncefoot suggested, pointing to something uphill with his tail tip.

Radiantmask followed his gaze. Gaping she looked back. "Are you suggesting my kit be a kittypet?" she demanded.

"Do we have any other choice?"

Radiantmask was silent. She didn't know anymore.

Pouncefoot scooped up Breezekit, and beckoned Radiantmask to follow him. She did, breathing becoming more difficult than she started out with. Every step was like a million and her energy drained as they got closer. She wanted her kit to be safe, but the pain in her chest was almost too unbearable to accept.

As they reached the Twoleg nest, Radiantmask could no longer look at her kit or her mate. She shut her eyes and faced the other direction. "Good bye my wonderful Breezekit," she murmured. "I hope that one day we will get to meet in StarClan, no matter the circumstances."

Pouncefoot bid his tear-provoking farewell to the daughter he barely knew and yowled. Radiantmask joined him in the symphony of pain and dread that she would never be able to leave behind. After much sobbing, loud thumping noises came from inside the den and Radiantmask and Pouncefoot scattered from the nest. She plunged into the bushes and watched in unimaginable sorrow and regret as a Twoleg came from the entrance, saw little, helpless Breezekit, picked her up and took her inside.

Radiantmask tried hard not to black out.

Her kits were gone.

**__****Please review to this really emotional chapter! I spent a lot of time on this! And tell me everything you thought about this! *sob sob***


	19. Chapter 18

***sniff sniff* I am still really sad over what I wrote about last chapter. So please review to this one. It will mean so much.**

Three days.

That is how long it had been since Radiantmask gave her kits up. She had not left her nest once, plagued by the overwhelming grief that washed upon her when she remembered. She always tried desperately to push the thought away when it came, but it was no use. Her kits were gone, but not within the depths of her heart. She spent most of her time asleep, trying to block out the silent wails of Breezekit and Seedkit when she abandoned them in the night, scared to know what their new lives would bring them. Pain, horror, joy. She would never know. Her dreams brought her sinister darkness that went on for ages before she met light again.

The battle was still going on when they returned, but what was clear that RiverClan was winning. ShadowClan was of no hope. Wounds covered their pelts like snow on a leaf-bare day, and each face was heavy with exhaustion. Smokestar would ask himself every day, why did they attack? The question was vibrant in Radiantmask's mind as well.

When the Clan found out that Radiantmask's kits were missing, they shrugged it off, not even for a second curious on where they could have gone, just satisfied that they were. If she weren't so depressed, Radiantmask might have attacked each and every one of them out of anger.

It was then she realized she hated them.

They had no sympathy for her, for all she's loved and lost. They only kept her in the Clan to prevent her from going to Blackstorm, which would be the last place they would find her, they out right shared the disgust they felt about her, crushing her spirit like an ant. She was so vulnerable, and innocent that, so heavy with grief and loss that they could step all over her, without a thing that she could do about it. There were only two reasons she stayed, to be with Pouncefoot, the one cat she had left, and to prove her loyalty, but thinking back onto all that had happened, she wondered if it would even do.

Pouncefoot. He had not spoken to her or anyone since they gave up the kits. He refused to go on patrols and to train Lakepaw. And many times, Radiantmask had heard Smokestar outside the den, speaking with Littlefire, considering even changing her mentor. Radiantmask did not want that to happen, but it seemed as though, for her and Pouncefoot, that the Clan no longer looked upon them as warriors anymore. Just sad, pathetic cats that there was no use in even talking to them. It was over. Radiantmask had given up.

"Radiantmask?"

She groaned.

A cat was beside her within an instant. She was so dejected, the pelt color was unrecognizable, as was the voice. She knew someone was speaking to her, but the words sounded so far off and distant, that it sounded like a echo, that was lost through time. A flash of amber dotted her sight for less then a second, as fast as lightning that lights up the air in a thunderstorm, then disappeared.

She felt something drop at her paws. But she made no move to see what it was. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. And every so often, blackness would loom over ahead, forcing her to sleep.

_"Beware...radiant...cannot trust."_

Light split open her vision, blinding her back to darkness. The ground vanished beneath where she lay and left an opening for her to fall into a world as empty as her soul.

_Radiantmask opened her eyes. She was standing in an unfamiliar clearing. Blood rained from the sky and splattered the ground with so much force, it bore through the ground, leaving behind puddles of crimson. As it touched her fur, it sent liquid fire coursing through her veins and ice to sharply trap her in cold._

_She faced the darkness that swirled before her. "I am not afraid anymore! I no longer care what you will take from me now, because I feel that you have taken everything! The Clan means nothing! Family means nothing! All that I care about right now is, not for my honor, but to have my revenge!"_

_It was long before the reply came, slicing through her heart. But she wasn't bothered, she just wanted to hear what must be said. _"I find great joy that you say that my sister. Your hatred is not the same that I feel from the Clan. Together, we can do anything."

_"No!" protested Radiantmask. "You are the whole reason I feel this way. It is your fault! I will die a thousand times before I join on the side of darkness. What you don't seem to understand is that my loathe for you is more passionate than any hatred for any Clan. Coax me all you want, I will never forget the pain you have caused me."_

"Wrong decision. I have attempted, numorous times to hurt you enough to bring you to my side. But my deeds have just driven you farther away. I am done with these games. I am ready to take action. And I promise you, that you you will wish you have joined me sooner."

_The fanged creature leaped out of the darkness and into the land of raining blood. He fixed his eyes on Radiantmask and padded closer, terrible blood-stained claws raking the ground. _

"**If you have forgotten, StarClan has given up on you. Your Clan doesn't trust you, and they do not either. If you want to find a place to go, come to me. We don't need warrior ancestors to guide or claws or forge our rules and shape who we are. We take what is real and what is now. We have lives that we control, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool. You cannot live between the barriers of light and darkness. You can no longer hide. The light has exiled you. I would always welcome someone else to make us stronger, and trying to go back will a only cause you more pain, from them, from me and from your own pitiful sense of belonging."**

**__**_Radiantmask scowled and stepped closer. "The light may not choose me, but aI choose light. Perhaps you are right, we can control our own lives, but I am going to do so for good. I have heard what they have said, 'Beware...radiant...cannot trust.' But I know there is more than what was given, now I will find out what it is, and I will find where I belong. It may not be with the Clan, but I know for certain, it is not with you."_

_The creature got so close, their muzzles were almost touching. Radiantmask held her ground, even though she felt the pain of its claws in her throat._ "No one cares for you. You will always be alone. The Black Horror will rise beyond the Clans, StarClan and even the Dark Forest will bow to us. I have heard what your medicine cat has said. There will be no Bright Horror, not as long as we reign."

_"Then I will be sure that that doesn't happen," Radiantmask whispered, agony ripping at her heart._

"Have you heard me none? You alone, will never take us down, no matter how much you want to."

_"I won't be alone," Radiantmask growled. "My Clan may not fight for me, but they will fight beside me. And together, we will defeat you."_

"Together?" laughed the creature, "There is no together with you, Radiantmask. When you die, you will live in a endless world of darkness and cold for all eternity. When no one believes in you, that is all that will welcome you. Not me, not StarClan, not anybody. Goodbye for now. I look forward to seeing you next time."

_Radiantmask watched as it all faded to slumber, and willingly let herself fall in._

**So that is it for now. I really hope you liked it. The battle is getting close it looks like. Now guys, about reviewing. Over a thousand people have seen this and I have very little reviews. What is it so impossible for you to click on the box and type in what you thought? Everyone should be reviewing unless they don't know how to type. This will take two seconds of your life. Give me the reason why you just can't review. Come on, tell me. Seriously guys, review.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi everybody! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Cinderfire: The creature is an evil, demonic form of Blackstorm that haunts Radiantmask's dreams. Thanks for your reviews!**

**SwiftStar: :)**

Radiantmask woke with a start. It was so dark in the den that she wasn't sure if she was even awake. But she knew that she had found consiousness when she felt something stir beside her. Amber eyes blinked open and stared worringly at her. "Are you okay?"

"Tigerspirit," Radiantmask breathed. "Yes, I am fine. Did you come in here beofe I blacked out?"

Movement through the darkness told Radiantmask her friend was nodding. "Indeed. I wasn't alone. Honeyfrost came with me as well. We were very worried for you, Radiantmask. Ever since you had lost your kits, you have seemed very out of it. I understand. When our father died, our mother, called Fawn, went mad with greif. But I assume that sharing this with you would not be the best thing to make you feel better."

"Yeah," Radiantmask mewed curtly. "Probably not."

Tigerspirit purred. "Honeyfrost left you some poppy seeds. They are by your paws. She thought they would help with your shock." Radiantmask sniffed and licked up the seeds. "She offered some to Pouncefoot too, but he refused."

"Pouncefoot," muttered Radiantmask. "Is he awake?"

A sharp hiss came from behind her. Littlefire's voice echoed furiously "Shut up, you imbesels! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"It is not like you're helping with your big mouth!" Tigerspirit growled back. She turned back to Radiantmask. "Let's go outside where we can talk in peace."

She heaved herself to her paws. Radiantmask followed her out of the warriors' den. Her paws were numb from lack of use and she staggered frequently. Moonlight cascaded deep silver light down onto the camp, causing it to shine with illumination. Stars twinkled down beside it, lighting Tigerspirit's unique tabby and golden fur with sparkles. "Yes, Pouncefoot is awake. He left camp a while ago. When he didn't come back for a while, I went out searching for him and spotted it at the lake. I decided that it was best to not disturb him. He has been just as aloof as you have been. And I know you have not spoken to one another in a while." She took a long pause, watching the light dance in the sky. "Maybe you should go talk to him. You could each use each other's company."

Radiantmask wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. She knew her mate had promise he would always love her, but she wondered if he could really look past the sacrifice they made. "It is appreciated that have consern for us, but I think it is best if we just...take a break."

"Understood."

No one said a word for a long while. Determined to break the silence, Radiantmask blurted without thinking, "What was your life like?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Radiantmask's pelt grew hot, but she answered, "I mean, before you came here, what was your life? I don't know where you came from, or what happened during your life. You have never told me. Or anyone."

"You wish to hear my story," presumed Tigerspirit. Her whiskers twitched. "I am one that perfers to keep to herself. But I see you are going throught tough times. Very well. I expect no interruptions then." She eyes Radiantmask skeptically.

"I will not interupt you," she promised.

"Good," Tigerspirit said. And she gazed up at the stars. The look in her pools of endless amber grew distant and dreamy as she began to rememise of her past, "My mother, Fawn was a kittypet. She lived in a Twoleg nest far from here. My father was a stray. Had been his whole life. He was called Thorn by his mother. One day, Fawn got loose frm her Twolegs and ventured from her home. When she met my father, he attacked her. Wounded, she escaped and ran back to the Twoleg nest. They healed her and she didn't leave the nest for a long time.

"A few moons later, a Twoleg kit was born. The kit seemed to be unhealthy while she was around Fawn. She said her pink skin would turn red in patches and she would begin coughing. The Twolegs were upset over this and took Fawn far from their home in a monster and abandoned her on the street. She tried to find them but she only went farther from home than she started. Starving, she collapsed. When she regained conciousness, there was a mouse and some water soaked in moss layed out for her. She ate and drank everything, and then fell back asleep. When she woke up the second time, more food and more water was waiting for her.

"Suspicious, Fawn followed the scent of the thing that left it for her. It led her to a den, where she found Thorn. She was very scared but he promised he was not going to hurt her. She didn't believe him and she ran away. But he followed. Fawn gave up and agreed to stay with him. They fell in love and my mother had both me and Jasp- Midnight." Tigerspirit's voice sounded wretched as she spoke her brother's name. "She named us Willow and Storm. Our father taught us hunting and fighting, Fawn taught us logic. We lived good lives as kits.

"But one day, Thorn was hit by a monster, and was killed instantly. Fawn went mad. She neglected us and terrified us with scary stories. She treated us like dung. So we decided to run away. For a few days, we were fine on our own, with our skills Thorn had taught us. But we were captured and taken to a strange place filled with dogs and other cats. They were loud and we both wanted to leave right away. But we couldn't escape, we were trapped in silver sticks and we couldn't find a way out.

"Eventually though, three Twolegs came and took us to their nest. It was a long way off. We were renamed Jasper and Dahlia, and we have kept those names with dignity. We spent many moons there. But we decided that the pampered life was not for us. We were raised as wild-born cats. So one day, when the Twolegs left their entranse open, we slipped through and ran away. We traveled through out the rest of our lives, never settling or calling a place home.

"Finally when we came here, your brother's cats encountered us, and we could not escape. They were always watching. He agreed to join them, and I found you. That's it. That was my life."

Radiantmask pondered everything. She was born as a rogue, was captured as a kittypet, escaped as a rogue...

_And now there is no telling what will happen at a time like this,_ she thought. "Thank you for sharing," she said. "It sounds like your life was quite unpredictable."

"Yes," Tigersprit murmured. "But when Midnight joined your brother, that is what caught me most off guard. I will never take anything for granted. I trust StarClan to guide my paws."

"You believe?"

"I do," she said. "I am a warrior, I will die as a warrior, and I will live on as a warrior, watching my decendents."

Suddenly, Tigerspirit tensed. Her eyes stretched so wide, Radiantmask could see the whites of them. She noticed something different too. She gazed up at the night sky, expecting to see a black pelt spotted with silver but she saw nothing but an endless land of darkness.

There was an eerie quiet.

_The Black Horror..._

A blood-curdling screech tore through the air, shredding Radiantmask's ears. She whipped around to face the entranse of the camp. Cats swarmed in like bees, claws unsheathed and teeth bared into to hateful snarls. Blackstorm was leading them. His pelt was scarred, his eyes shards of furious evil, his teeth stained with crimson. His words were like a horrid proclaimation of eternal darkness that flooded her soul with dread. "Black Horror, attack!"

**Suspence! And main battle! So much excitement! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, guys here is the first chapter of the battle. I hope you like it! And make sure you review! Also, my pen name has changed to Born of True Destiny, just so you know.**

Radiantmask's fur raised in horror, as her Clan shot from their dens, and plunged into battle. Smokestar came from his den, his eyes widened in pure surprise and he dove into the mass of flying claws.

Tense muscles ached as Radiantmask ran through the crowd, skirting teeth and claws. _This is it,_ she thought. _The final battle._

The stars that had clung to the sky during Tigerspirit's story moments before were now invisable, concealed within a blanket of dark clouds. the only light that filtered the forest, were flashes of electric blue lightning that hid itself in the darkness. Thunder cracked in the echoing wind, but no rain fell upon them.

_I must find Blackstorm._ Radaintmask's brother was no where to be seen, despite that he had led his band of rogues into attack earlier. _He knows I want him. That is why he hides._

Suddenly a cat crashed into her and they went tumbling through the undergrowth. Radinatmask leaped to her paws, feeling bruises starting to form on her shoulders. She whipped around to face her attacker. A white she-cat with unusual spots across her back scrambled to her paws and lunged for Radiantmask's throat. She dodged, but lost her balance and stumbled into the she-cat exposing her shoulders. She sank her claws into them and shoved Radiantmask to the ground.

"Why do you follow him?" hissed Radiantmask. "Blackstorm doesn't deserve what a stick is worth!"

"It is not about the strength or wisdom of our leader," spat the she-cat, flexing her claws deeper into Radaintmask's flesh. "It is all for revenge. Once ShadowClan is gone, RiverClan is soon to follow. Those mangy frog-brains are weaker than a kittypet, and I should know I was one of them."

Radiantmask's eyes stretched wide. This was Seepinglight, RiverClan's deputy. _That is why they attacked,_ she realized.

With all of her might, Radiantmask twisted out of Seepinglight's grip. The RiverClan she-cat stumbled and fell over. Radiantmask placed a paw over her neck, claws still sheathed.

"What are you waiting for you pathetic coward?" Seepinglight snarled. "Kill me. It will make no difference. We would still outnumber you if you killed half of us."

Radiantmask loosened her grip, but stopped herself when she saw Seepinglight's gaze fixed upon Dustwind, her former apprentice. Even though Dustwind may not like her, and even though she was fighting for herself, she couldn't let him die. Before Seepinglight could wriggle free, Radiantmask unsheathed her claws over her throat. A howl tore from her lips and made Radiantmask flinch. The white she-cat convulsed several times before she finally lay still on the grass.

_Blackstorm._

Radiantmask leapt away, once again trying to search for her brother. His form never appeared against the blackness of the night. The howling wind carried shrieks of battle that numbed her ears. But she didn't stop, she just continued sprinting tirelessly through camp.

"Help!"

The horrible cry caused Radiantmask to skid to a halt. She frantically searched for the cat that made the deafening plea. She caught a brown and white shape trapped beneath the claws of a familiar gray tabby.

Pouncefoot had returned.

"Get off of him!" snarled Radiantmask as she flew over the battle. She would never let anyone hurt Pouncefoot, the only thing she had left. Yowling she struck the tabby, she recognized as Emberclaw, or Jaws, on the shoulder and sent him reeling. She whipped her head at Pouncefoot inspecting him for wounds. She caught one at his foreleg, spilling blood onto the grass. His breathing was sharp and uneven, eyes starting to close.

"Don't go my love," pleaded Radiantmask.

His eyes snapped back open. He looked at her with deep amber moons. "No Radiantmask, I won't leave you, I promise."

"We need to get you to Honeyfrost," said Radiantmask searching frantically for the medicine cat.

"Honeyfrost is wounded terribly. I saved her from Jaws. She dragged herself off somewhere. But she can't help anyone, we are on our own now."

Radiantmask felt a blood boiling anger pulse in her veins. "They have abandoned us!" she screamed. "All because I am Blackstorm's brother."

"Silence," Pouncefoot whispered. "We must fight for the Clan." He pushed himself to his paws and staggered to keep his balance.

"No," hissed Radiantmask, back arching. "I am no longer fighting for them. I am fighting for my myself, I want to take back my self-respect, I want to take back everything that my brother has taken from me, and kept with no second thoughts."

"Revenge isn't what this is about," Pouncefoot grumbled, facing her. "We fight for justice."

"Not this time," Radiantmask growled. "I fight for what is mine."

For a long time, Pouncefoot just stared at her. Feeling her pelt heat up, she looked away. But a voice rumbled deep and soothingly. "Of course. I will love you no matter the decisions you make. I will fight for you too."

Radiantmask nodded at him. "Thank you," she whispered. "But not just for me, what what is mine, my family, that is gone, my Clan that has turned their backs on me, for my kits, who are lost."

Pouncefoot didn't get a chance to respond, a rogue lunged for him, snarling and raking its claws. Familiar tortoiseshell fur dangled from his teeth. Radiantmask plunged into battle behind him, looking for the dead, she spotted many wounded, but what really caught her eye, was two cats, side by side, motionless on the ground. One was and undersized tortoiseshell she-cat, the other a large gray tom with clouded gray eyes. Her blood froze. Littlefire and Smokestar.

Her leader was losing a life on the blood-stained ground, and the only cat who would be able to do this, was her brother.

Suddenly an abominable yowl ripped through the blood tainted air. Radiantmask whipped her head to the side, looking at the Speaking Branch. Two dark figures sat on the tree, lips curled into ghastly smiles. The eyes her so passionless and cold, it froze her blood to ice. One was Midnight, black pelt shining with the crimson hue of blood, the other was Blackstorm. His eyes were fixed, unmoving on her, and pure evil twinkled within his yellow eyes that glowed through the darkness.

"Ha ha," he spoke with the most hatred Radiantmask thought possible. "We are triumphant this night. The battle is short, but we will give you a small chance."

"Indeed," Midnight nodded. "If you wish to live with power, join our side."

"Jasper!" Tigerspirit yowled as she broke to the front of the crowd. "Don't do this! You know it is wrong, just look into your heart!"

"How many times must I tell you?" Midnight growled, muscles rippling. "That is not my name. At first, I was only doing this to protect my brave and noble sister, but I realize that she was weak all along. You deserve to suffer the pain you do."

Tigermask's eyes grew dark and her paws trembled. Radiantmask could see that she was holding back a sob.

"Silence!" roared Blackstorm. His lips peeled into a hideous smile. "I believe now the time has come. Surrender ShadowClan! Your leader is losing a life, your deputy is dead, and your medicine cat is far from the condition to help you. You have but one choice, join us, and you will live, refuse and you will die slowly and painfully, under our watch. The territory, will be nothing, your prey will belong to us, and the reign of StarClan will draw to an end."

Not a single whisper rose from the crowd. Radiantmask's eyes flickered from one dead cat to another, Littlefire, Seepinglight, and even Slickfur. So much was lost and she had failed. Blackstorm was strong, she was wounded. The fight was over. She missed her chance. It was the end if ShadowClan.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling shriek split the air, through the wind, breaking the silence to pieces. Radiantmask's head snapped up and she gaped at the sight.

Tigerspirit launched through the air, yowling and claws outstretched. She reached the Speaking Branch with an instant and faced Midnight with fire scorching in her amber eyes.

"You dare call me weak?" She hissed loudly. "You joined Blackstorm without a thought to fight. You crumbled under the pressure of losing your precious sister. But she was never gone-until now. I have changed since joining ShadowClan, in ways you can't imagine. But I changed for the better. I thought the pain I felt was because of you, but now I realize the pain, IS YOU. Prepare to die."

Tigerspirit's claws raised, ivory glinting. With a snarl, they came down towards, Midnight's neck, but suddenly, they stopped abruptly in mid-air. A terrible screech tore from her lips as she plummeted from the tree, head first. The loud snap came like thorns to Radiantmask's heart. Her paws led through the crowd, as she remained astounded.

_No!_

Tigerspirit lay motionless on the ground. Dull eyes flicked up to Radiantmask. "Avenge me," she whispered as her breathing stopped.

Radiantmask felt a mix of horror and fury well up inside as she looked up to the Speaking Branch to see her brother with tabby fur dangling and blood dripping from his teeth.

***Surprise expression* OMZ I can't believe I just...wrote that. Tigerspirit is...dead? I...I just...Please review.**


	22. Chapter 21

**This is the last CHAPTER! Not counting the epilogue. OMZ, I hope this awakens your heart and inspires you. That is my goal as a writer. Thank you and please review**

Radiantmask hunched over the body of beautiful tabby and golden fur. The amber eyes lost all vivid life and spark, and clouded like a deep fog of mist.A deep wound opened on the throat, bore blood that matted the pelt and pooled at her paws. A wrenching anger twisted at her heart, as she glared up at Blackstorm with indescribable fury.

_Avenge me._

The brother she once knew as playful and brave, had lost all warmth as he stood tall as a cold and cruel murderer. He had taken Radiantmask's mother, her kits, her one friend, her_ honor_ and was proud of it. She glanced around at her Clanmates, half of the dead, half of them cowering across the camp with terror gleaming in their eyes.

"The age of the Clans will draw to an end. The Black Horror will scorch the forest like fire, burning all who refuse to join our power. You have tried to stop us," Blackstorm glared down at Tigerspirit's dead body, "But obviously, you see that it cannot be done. Let the Black Horror reign!"

"No!" Radiantmask yowled, snapping her head up at Blackstorm. Her brother looked rather surprised and opened his mouth to speak, but Radiantmask did not give him a chance. She whirled to face what was left of her Clanmates. "Bright Horror! If we die, we die as ShadowClan warriors, not as cowards. This isn't just a battle we can run away from when we get hurt, it's a fight for justice!" She smiled warmly at Pouncefoot. "It doesn't matter if we get killed, not when StarClan is in danger. If there must be three Clans, so be it, but we could never let the Black Horror steal more than it already has." Her voice lowered. "We cannot let Blackstorm take what he still has a grip on."

"Silence, my sister," Blackstorm snarled. "Unless you would like to die along with your little friend."

"No," she hissed, shaking her head. "I want to fight."

"Very well," Blackstorm hissed as he showed her, his blood-stained teeth. "But be warned, you will certainly be killed trying. Attack!"

The Black Horror cats swarmed back into battle. Midnight leaped off the Speaking Branch beside Tigerspirit. He looked at her, scourged at her body and launched himself into the fight, kicking dust up onto his sister like she no more than worthless prey.

Radiantmask glowered up at Blackstorm who sat perched on the Speaking Branch, watching proudly on what he had created. _He doesn't fight his own battles,_ she thought, _he ends them._

But not this time.

Circling the tree, Radiantmask gripped the bark with her claws, making scars in its wood. She pressed up against the trunk, feeling the uncomfortable roughness of the bark, but it didn't bother her, at a time like this. Ever so slowly, she inched her way up, gaze fixed on Blackstorm's swaying tail.

_I am fighting for my Clanmates._

She got even closer.

_I am fighting for StarClan._

Almost there.

_I am fighting for everything. Love, loss, pain, freedom, justice. I am fighting for my loyalty._

She jumped from her position and gripped Blackstorm on the scruff. He yowled in surprise and shook her off. Radiantmask landed beside him and he whirled to face her. He placed a claw on her throat when he realized it was her.

"Frog-brain. I should have known you would come to face me all along. But do you really think you could win? I have trained for this moment in every way possible, in water, on land, up in the trees, and yet you are stupid enough to come and try to defeat me?"

"There is a difference between being stupid and being brave," Radiantmask choked out. "I am brave enough to come and face you and moons of trying to run away. Well I am done trying to waste my breath, outrunning the enemy that is always chasing. I am taking the challenge. There is nothing you can do to make my change my mind."

"Nothing?" Blackstorm laughed. "Well, we'll see about that."

Ever so slowly, he unsheathed his claws onto her neck. Agony swept through her whole body as they pierced Radiantmask's throat. She turned over, throwing Blackstorm off balance. He growled in frustration and jumped up higher in the tree. She followed him, determined to stop him. Every branch grew thinner, but was strong enough to hold their weight. Radiantmask gulped as she looked down, afraid of the worst.

She caught Blackstorm in a corner and lunged for his shoulder. He moved slightly, and she clumsily caught her teeth on his fur. Ripping himself free, Blackstorm leaped to the next branch. Radiantmask continued following him, lunging every chance she got, and every time he managed to get free, with no more than a scratch.

"The Black Horror will rise triumphant," Blackstorm promised. "There will never be anything that you can do about it."

"Why so confident?"

As she landed on a branch, it snapped and she plummeted down. Yowling in fear, she caught herself on a thick branch, but her legs swung and banged hard against the trunk. The bark cut through her fur and blood oozed from her wounds. Blackstorm mockingly stared down at her.

It was all she could take.

Spitting she heaved herself onto the branch, and swiftly jumped higher and higher. She caught sight of lightning flashing frantically across the blank night sky, making it a blanket of white for less than an instant.

_Bright Horror._

She scaled the tree quickly and faced Blackstorm from another branch. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded, shouting over the wind roaring in her ears. "Your life was perfect! Our parents were proud, your mentor was Clan leader, and he envied you, even when you were an apprentice rose to be a warrior faster than most would dream of, you were honored as the bravest and noblest warrior, and you gave it up to be despised. Why, Blackstorm? Why must you hurt? Those that loved?"

"Honored?" he yelled back, like it was ridiculously funny. "You think it's a wonderful thing to be honored by the weak? The Clans are bound by laws that shape their souls, they have no free will. The same things go for every cat. Kit, apprenticeship, warrior. The code they live by threatens who they really are, they are weak, they deserve to perish!"

Radiantmask shook her head incredulously. "No, Blackstorm, that can't be it. You are not just a traitor, you are a cruel, tyrannical murderer. Nothing as insignificant as the warrior code can make you someone as merciless as you are. Tell me the truth! Why?"

"I am done talking!" Blackstorm roared. "You are a no good, wretched, passionless frog-brain, Radiantmask. Your Clan hates you! You don't deserve to live anymore!"

Radiantmask didn't know what came over her, it was like a violent that she had kept locked up within her, was suddenly set free. Her eyes slanted in perpetual wrath as her legs bent, and she flew from her branch. Everything moved in slow motion. She caught every last movement as her claws glinted in the light from the storm and sank deep within Blackstorm's neck. A deafening shriek escaped his lungs as he flung Radiantmask away. She stumbled backward and slipped. Gripping the bark with her bloody claws, she tried to find a surface to push herself back up, but she found nothing.

"Bright Horror!" she screeched.

Blackstorm looked at her. His yellow eyes widened as he collapsed, teeth bred in a frozen snarl, and died.

Radiantmask looked down._ I fought for my Clanmates,_ she thought_. I fulfilled my destiny. Thank you Honeyfrost. The Bright Horror will shine._

With a last glance at Blackstorm, Radiantmask took a deep breath, looked at the stars, and let go.

_"Beware the blinding radiance," _Breezecatcher's voice echoed_. "For she will shine through the darkness that you cannot trust."_

"Thank you."

And she landed. Blackness fell upon her.

**I...can barely breath. My heart is thumping, my hands are shaking. The last chapter is over. Please review...**


	23. Epilogue

**OMZ, after that last chapter, I can't stop shaking. Here is the Epilogue. Please review.**

Smokestar watched as Radiantmask fell from the tree. His heart stopped as she landed with a thud, that echoed through the night. He was still weak from losing is second life, but it did not stop him from running up to her.

Pouncefoot beat him to it. "No!" he yowled. "She can't be dead!" He shook her frantically with his paws but Radiantmask made no sign of life.

Cloudwind rested her tail along his shoulder. "She's gone," she said gently.

Pouncefoot looked at her. "But, I love her!" he growled. "And I already have lost so much. Our kits, our warriors, and now StarClan has taken her too!"

"She willingly gave herself up to save us," an elder, Rainfur croaked. "StarClan will welcome her into their ranks."

Furledwhisker agreed. "Do not be sad Pouncefoot, she will watch us all from Silverpelt. She loves you, and when you join her you will watch us together."

"Ha! StarClan?" a voice rasped. Smokestar whipped around to face his former warrior, Redscar. "Do you really think they will watch you now that you have been defeated?"

Smokestar emitted a deep growl. "Shut up!" he yowled. "You have no leader, anymore. Radiantmask killed Blackstorm. You are powerless without him. Leave our territory, and if you dare return, you will wish you were never kitted!"

Redscar snorted. "There are too many of us for defeat. We will have our revenge for you, killing our leader. You better beware, Smokestar, your Clan will never be safe from us."

"I said, GET OUT OF HERE!" Smokestar roared, making Redscar and the rest of the rogues flinch.

Emberclaw leaned into Redscar, "Let's go, Slice. They aren't worth. We will get our revenge soon enough, when we are stronger."

Redscar growled but finally nodded and led the rogues out of the camp. "Watch out, Smokestar, we will always be watching," he threatened as he ran away into the night.

Smokestar gazed around the camp. So many were lost. Wispfeather, Lakepaw, Slickfur, Honeyfrost, Willowfeather, and Littlefire. The deputy was killed by a rogue at the beginning of the battle. And now since Honeyfrost was gone, they had no medicine cat.

_Will we survive?_

_..._

All the bodies were piled in the center of camp as the rest of the Clan mourned for their fallen Clanmates. Smokestar sat on the Speaking Branch, grieving for every last one of them.

_I am sorry, Radiantmask._

When the sun rose, the sky was a beautiful mass of pink and orange light. Smokestar rose to his paws and shouted out to the Clan, "Attention ShadowClan!" He yowled.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I have decided who the new deputy should be," he annouced as he glanced up at the dawn sky. "I say this before the body of Littlefire, so that her spirit may hear and approve of my choice," he mewed. Taking a deep breath he gazed around camp sorrowfully. "The deputy is Pouncefoot."

Silence followed his proclamation. The brown and white tom rose from where he grieved for his mate. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Indeed," Smokestar replied, giving a pained smile. "There is no one better for the position. You are a worthy member of ShadowClan; you have lost much, and you will always be honored for your devotion. Even though Lakepaw died before she could complete her apprenticeship, there is no better choice."

"Pouncefoot! Pouncefoot! Pouncefoot!"

The tabby tom dipped his head and turned back to Radiantmask's body. Smokestar felt a thorn pierce his heart. All of this time he had led his Clan to believe she was a no good traitor. But really, she was the most loyal warrior the Clan had ever seen. She gave her life to the Clan. "And," he said, catching the attention of the Clan once again. "I would like to say a few words about Radiantmask."

The Clan was silent.

Smokestar cleared his throat. "I have made a mistake. I have done the worst thing I ever could have done. StarClan told me that 'radiant' could not be trusted, but I never delved deep into what they had really spoken. Radiantmask was special, she wasn't just a warrior, but a savior to our existence. It is because of her that we still stand here today. But the one thing that I think we most overlook, is our sense of belonging. Where we belong, and where we belong shapes who we are. Do we ever stop to think, who am I?"

Still not even a whisper.

"We blinded Radiantmask to her sense of belonging," he continued. "She didn't know where she belonged when we had seen her as a traitor, we never gave her a chance. I regret every last minute of it. But she overcame the challenge of not knowing who she was, something that would leave most of us mad with loss. And now that she is gone, what can she really do?

"She was special. She was more than a warrior. She didn't just fight, she was a fighter. She didn't let things happen, she_ made_ them happen, a feat we can only begin to accomplish. She was special. She was radiant. She was our Bright Horror."

As he finished speaking, the Clan stood awe-struck. Pouncefoot gaped and buried his nose in her cold fur. Smokestar closed his eyes._ I was blinded. I am so sorry._

For a long while, there was not a sound, everything went completely silent. Smokestar sucked in his breath, waiting for something to happen.

_You are forgiven_.

Smokestar opened his eyes, and looked once again to the sky.

He saw radiance.

**The End**

***Sobbing* Well there you go, the end of my first story. Thank you for all of your support and reviewing, and please remember to vote on my poll for which story you would like me to write next. It's all up to you.**

**Thank you!**

**~Destiny**


End file.
